Be Mine
by Kate Gremaldi
Summary: Et si Ana n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le bureau de Christian ? Si suite a la maladie de son beau père elle avait décidé de devenir médecin... La vie avait tout prévu, sauf une chose... Que l'ange et le démon se rencontreraient.
1. Intro

**Be Mine**

 **Intro**

Le contrôle.

Vous fera connaître l'ascension sociale, la notoriété dont vous rêviez, les voitures de sport, les voyages en première, les mannequins dans votre lit, votre gueule à la télévision…

Avec le temps vous vous ferez croire qu'il vous satisfait.

Christian ne connait presque que le mode de vie qu'on lui a enseigné, Ana quant à elle sauve des vies depuis que Ray est tombé gravement malade.

La vie avait tout prévu sauf une chose…

Que l'ange et le démon se rencontreraient.

* * *

 **Petit extrait ...**

 _-Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

 _-Une deuxième, ou plutôt troisième chance !_

 _-Vous savez on a rarement une deuxième chance mais alors là ... Je dirais même qu'on a jamais une troisième chance de faire une bonne impression !_

 _-Ce soir ça m'arrangerait beaucoup de vous prouver le contraire._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que._

 _-C'est un peu court comme réponse vous ne trouvez pas ?_

 _-Je voulais … Non c'est plus compliqué que ça. « Vouloir » a toujours fait parti de moi, ce qui est étrange c'était de connaître le contraire, pour une fois je ne voulait pas._

 _-Voulait pas quoi ?_

 _-Vous voir partir._

 _Je ne trouvais rien à répondre à cela._

 _-Laissez moi vous emmener, ne refusez pas ce dîner._

 _-Je n'ai plus faim._

 _-Vous n'avez jamais eu faim ! Il n'y a pas que moi qui n'ai pas tout dit…_

* * *

 **Je me lance enfin. Première fic ! Grosse pression !**

 **Je réutilise les personnages de 50 nuances de Grey, a ma sauce ... Bien sûr ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **Une Ana avec plus de caractère et un Christian que l'on apprendra a découvrir au fil de l'histoire car j'alterne les points de vue.**

 **Hâte de vous entrainer avec moi dans mon imagination !**

 **Je suis très ouverte à toutes les** **réflexions, les avis, conseils, envies ... N'hésitez pas à me les communiquer !**

 **Laters Babe**

Kate Gremaldi

Auteur, _impatiente et rêveuse_ , Grey Entreprises Holding, Inc


	2. 1- Fuir

**Chapitre 1 - Fuir**

 **Bonjour à toutes ! Première fiction. Gros stress j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs. Mais les deux reviews que j'ai reçu m'ont fait énormément plaisir et j'ai voulu partager avec vous ce premier chapitre pour vous plonger dans l'univers de ma fiction :)**

 **Merci à :**

 **Romeila & Pauline pour les reviews !**

 **aikolalameita**

 **Leelolalee**

 **Merci à vous 3 aussi pour la mise en alerte de la** **fic :)**

 **N'hésitez pas a vous faire connaître et me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Review ou Twitter : Kate_Gremaldi**

* * *

Une journée banale. Un empire qui se porte bien. Une petite amie a satisfaire en rentrant chez moi.

Ma vie actuelle.

Le couloir de marbre est imposant. J'entends retentir les talons des escarpins de mon assistante personnelle. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

-Bonne soirée Monsieur.

-Merci Andrea, prenez soin de vous.

Je me glisse dans mon R8. Les notes de la gymnopédie de Satié raisonnent. Je ferme les yeux. Je suis détendu.

Une accélération foudroyante. Juste pour le plaisir de laisser vrombir les chevaux de mon R8.

xxx

-Poses un peu tes bouquins ! M'aboie Kate.

Pressée de me raconter sa journée palpitante avec le grand patron de Grey's industries, Kate gigote dans le salon de notre loft.

Amusée je pose mon ouvrage de rhumatologie sur le bar et m'affale sur le sofa. Le visage de ma meilleure amie s'illumine.

Elle va tout me raconter.

-Christian Grey …

xxx

 _Appel entrant : Elena Linclon / Dite accepter ou refuser._

-Accepter.

-Elena. …

xxx

-JAMAIS ! Je savais qu'il était en couple mais un type droit à ce point j'y crois pas ! S'exclame Kate.

Ma meilleure amie est amusante. Elle a une confiance sans limite en son décolleté. Déçue de voir que le Prince Grey n'a même pas posé un regard aguicheur sur elle.

Elle me reproche souvent mon manque d'attraction pour les hommes. Je n'ai pas le temps de tomber amoureuse. Je dois réussir mon diplôme.

Pas le temps d'avoir le coeur brisé.

-Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche ! Aboie Kate depuis le couloir.

Je tend le bras et attrape un magazine de Kate.

 _Dans les coulisses du succès de Grey's industries._

 _Christian Grey._

xxx

Leïla m'attends sagement dans le salon.

Elle me regarde avec un sourire tendre.

Elle porte une petite robe noire -celle que je lui ai offerte-, des escarpins vertigineux.

Elle est désirable.

Je claque des doigts.

Elle s'exécute. Sa robe tombe sur le sol.

Mes mains se resserrent autour de son cou.

Elle est mienne.

* * *

 **Voilou :)**

 **Dite moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Juste une précision ! Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs promis !**

 **Hâte de vous lire !**

 **Kate**


	3. 2- Où étais tu ?

**Chapitre 2- Où étais tu ?**

* * *

 **Hello ! Merci à vous toutes ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre saura satisfaire votre curiosité :)**

 **Juste pour vous prévenir je pense publier le Lundi ( super Kate on est Mardi ... Enfin vous avez compris le coup ^^)**

* * *

 **Maelys: De rien ! J'espère qu'elle sera a la hauteur de tes attentes ! :)**

 **Romeila: Merci ! J'avais tellement peur qu'on me reproche mon style pour les passages sur Grey. Phrases courtes. Bcp de points. Peu d'émotions.**

 **Trop contente que tu aies perçu ça ! Merci a toi de prendre le temps de m'écrire tout ça ! Comme ça fait chaud au coeur ! Merci mille fois !**

* * *

 **Merci à**

 **Melusine 78 & Romeila Pour les mises en favoris et les alertes ! **

* * *

**Où étais tu ?**

Les premiers rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans ma chambre. Le bras croisé derrière ma nuque je ne pensais plus a rien.

Les somnifères que me donne Flynn ne sont pas assez puissants.

Je ne dors pas.

xxx

 _Grand jour Ana. Dernier jour à l'hôpital avant de devenir le docteur Steele. Effrayant je doit bien l'avouer. Mais j'avais hâte de sauver des vies._

Kate me soutient. Mais elle ne comprend pas mon choix.

Ray est tombé malade quand j'avais dix ans, ma décision a vite été prise. Je deviendrai médecin et a mon tour je sauverai des vies.

Non pas qu'en tant qu'éditrice j'aurais été inutile … Lire.

S'évader rien qu'en caressant les pages d'un roman. Je fermais les yeux et pouvais sentir les pages d'un roman de Jane Austen glisser sous mes doigts. Un frisson me parcouru.

-Il me tarde de vous accueillir comme interne au Seattle Grace Ana ! Vous avez fait un travail formidable il faut continuer ainsi ! Vous pourriez aller loin. Devenir un grand chirurgien comme moi.

Jack Hyde. L'homme le plus imbu de sa personne avait parlé.

-Un verre ce soir pour fêter ça ? Me lança t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

 _Cours toujours Hyde !_

 _-_ J'ai encore du travail Dr Hyde je suis attendue en pédiatrie. Aboyais-je

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Combien de fois faudra t-il que je vous le répète Ana ? Appelez moi Jack !

Les porte de l'ascenseur se referment sur moi. Libre. J'ai encore des patients a voir. Des petits patients, des enfants qui se battent courageusement. Petits êtres admirables.

Quand les portes se sont rouvertes j'ai cru tomber. Je crois même que j'ai perdu l'équilibre …

xxx

 _Grace est la femme de ma vie. Je lui doit tout._

 _Elle a su voir en moi autre chose que le monstre que je suis. Ma mère. La seule, l'unique._

-Ta visite m'enchante Christian ! J'avais tellement hâte de te montrer mon nouveau service !

Pétillante Grace me montrait chaque recoin de chaque couloirs de l'aile de l'hôpital que mon entreprise a financé. Ils voulaient la baptiser à mon nom. J'ai refusé.

C'est le nom de Grace que j'ai choisi.

Je ne l'écoute pas. Mes journées se suivent et se ressemble. J'ai besoin d'une distraction. Je m'ennuie.

On croit souvent tout maîtriser dans la vie. Je maîtrise absolument tout. Mais ça …

Ses deux grands yeux bleus se sont posés sur moi. Elle a perdu l'équilibre. J'ai voulu tendre le bras pour la retenir. J'ai planté mes yeux dans les siens. Je me suis figé.

Merde.

xxx

 _Pas possible._

C'était bel et bien l'homme que j'avais vu dans le magazine de Kate.

 _Le con, à la tête d'un empire colossale, qui n'a pas posé les yeux sur mon décolleté._

Dieu qu'il est beau.

 _Ana!_

Il me dévisage.

 _Sans doute parce que tu viens de perdre l'équilibre comme une débutante._

Le Docteur Grey est avec lui. C'est elle que je dois voir.

 _Et c'est maintenant que tu fais le rapprochement. Steele tu es irrécupérable._

-Vous m'avez bipé Docteur Grey ? Lançais-je en fuyant le foudroyant regard qui refusait de me quitter.

-Anastasia, je vous présente mon fils Christian.

 _Il a l'air menaçant. Il cache quelque chose._

Je tends la main.

Un frisson me parcourt au contact de sa peau.

-J'ai le patient de la 112 dont les constantes m'inquiètent. Pourriez vous faire une nouvelle prise de sang ?

Je hoche la tête. Impossible de parler.

Fuir. Vite. Loin.

 _Ton patient Steele ! Ton patient ! Hey OH ! Chambre 112 tu te rappelle ? Le petit être admirable !_

xxx

Grace parlait encore et encore.

Mais ce n'est pas sa voix qui raisonne dans ma tête.

 _Putain Grey. Cette fille est bien trop jeune. Bien trop …_

 _« Vous m'avez bipé Docteur Grey ? »_ Six mots. Il lui a suffit de six mots.

Peau fraîche et veloutée. Brune. De longs cheveux. Le teint pâle. De grands yeux bleus. Une voix ensorcelante.

Je me fige a nouveau.

-Docteur Grey ?

Grace s'interrompt sur le champ.

-Jeremy est formel il veut vous voir. Il préfère que ce soit vous qui le piquiez. Je n'ai pas trouvé la force de lui refuser ça.

 _Douce … Soumise ?_

Grace a parlé. Je n'ai pas entendu. J'ai le regard dans le vague. J'observe Seattle derrière l'immense vitre de verre que j'ai fait installer.

La même que dans mon bureau.

Je suis chez moi ici.

Je maîtrise tout.

-Cette vue est ravissante n'est-ce pas ? déclare t-elle rêveuse.

Je suis d'accord avec elle. C'est superbe.

-Je suis désolée … Le docteur Grey est tellement proche de ce patient. Il fait d'énormes progrès grâce à elle…

J'écoutais le délicieux son de sa voix, sans jamais quitter le panorama des yeux essayant de réfréner mes pensées bientôt incontrôlables. Je suis bien. Apaisé.

-Pardonnez moi…

Mon calme est troublé. Elle me quitte. Pourquoi ?

Non !

 _Ne pars pas._

Retenant son bras un frisson me parcourt a nouveau.

-Ne partez pas ! C'est moi qui suis impoli mademoiselle ..?

-Steele. Anastasia Steele.

Elle pose son regard sur moi et mord sa lèvre inférieure. La première fois qu'elle entend le son de ma voix.

 _Probablement bien moins agréable que la tienne « babe »._

-Ca ne vous a jamais tenté de devenir médecin comme vos parents ? Reprend t-elle en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse.

 _Je suis surpris. Je ne t'ai pas autorisé a parler, mais le son de ta voix me calme…_

-Je n'ai jamais pensé avoir le talent pour sauver des vies.

Elle paraît surprise de ma réponse. Ses doux yeux bleus s'agrandissent. Ses sourcils se froncent.

 _Je fais des affaire comme je respire. Je rachète, je revend, je fais du profit. Je redresse les entreprises en difficulté bébé je ne sauve pas de vies. La mienne est déjà souillée. Comment pourrais-je prétendre à contrôler le destin des autres._

 _Contrôler le destin des autres … Dieu le contrôle … Je l'ai déjà perdu._

* * *

 **Le chapitre 3 est déjà prêt mais vous ne le découvrirez que Lundi !**

 **J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié ! Dites moi tout en review. Tellement génial de savoir qu'on a du monde derrière soi !**

 **A Lundi !**

 **xx**

 **Kate**

Twitter: Kate_Gremaldi


	4. 3- Reviens Moi

**Chapitre 3 - Reviens moi**

* * *

 **Hello ! Je suis de retour plus tôt que prévu ! je ne peux plus attendre j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance et je veux que vous puissiez entrer dans l'histoire avec moi !**

 **Je vous préviens ce ne sera pas si simple pour nos deux favoris ! Dans cette fiction j'ai envie d'une Ana moins niaise et qui a du caractère. Fragile mais qui sait ce qu'elle veut !**

 **J'ai prévu des alliances assez inattendues dans les prochains chapitres ! aaaaaa trop hâte que vous lisiez ça !**

 **Ce chapitre ne bouge pas trop. Je pose le cadre. Promis dans les prochains on se rapproche plus de l'univers un peu sombre des fifty shades ! aaa chut je parle trop !**

* * *

 **Romeila: Tu as tout juste ! J'espère que la suite comblera tes espérances ! Merci :)**

 **Jessilion: Merci ! Que c'est gentil ! Oui ne t'en fais pas j'ai tout prévu ! J'ai hâte que tu me dise ce que tu penses de** **la suite ! Je n'ai pas eu le coeur a vous laisser attendre !**

 **guest: Merci ! C'est super encourageant ! Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long promis ! Merci en tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

* * *

 **Reviens moi**

A quel jeu jouait-elle ? Elle semblait pourtant si timide.

Non.

Elle a joué avec moi. Elle devait sans doute se douter de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

 _Les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouvertes. Elle s'est avancé vers la cabine, s'est retournée vers moi. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure._

 _-Anatasia._

 _-Christian._

 _Les portes de l'ascenseur se sont refermées en laissant mon prénom suspendu en l'air._

Le moteur de la R8 retentit dans le garage.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que qui m'arrive._

xxx

Samedi aux urgences le monde était ingérable. Une tempête avait sévi près de Vancouver et de nombreux patients avaient étés transféré dans le service où j'étais de garde. En tentant de garder mon calme je triait les patients selon leur degré de gravité et tentait de répondre aux besoins de tous afin de les maintenir en vie et en bonne santé.

Tout sembla tout à coup plus calme, les derniers patients avaient étés transférés et pris en charge. Soudain, je lève les yeux et me retrouve prisonnière du regard de Christian Grey.

 _Crise cardiaque._

Vêtu d'un costume gris et d'une chemise blanche il avait défait sa cravate et la tenait dans la main. Sa chemise était tâchée de sang.

⁃Mademoiselle Steele.

⁃Monsieur, … Monsieur Grey vous êtes blessé ?

Voilà tout ce que j'arrive à prononcer. Presque tremblante j'ose aventurer mes yeux dans les siens pour juger de la gravité de son état.

⁃J'étais en route pour une réunion ici à Vancouver lorsque j'ai été témoin d'un grave accident de voiture, un enfant de cinq ans a été gravement blessé, ses parents étaient inconscient et les pompiers m'ont sommé de le conduire au plus vite à l'hôpital.

Mon cœur se serra en entendant son récit.

⁃Je suis ravi de vous voir, ajouta t-il, je sais que les conditions ne sont pas optimales mais je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir.

Je ne pu répondre, je me contentai de sourire. Grey me scrutait, son regard électrique n'avait pas changé. Il m'intimidait toujours autant c'était indéniable, cet homme déclenchait quelque chose en moi.

⁃Vous savez comment il va ? M'interrogea t-il.

⁃Je ne suis pas affiliée au service de pédiatrie aujourd'hui, murmurais-je en voyant la mine déçue qu'il affichait, mais je peux essayer de me renseigner.

⁃Prenez votre temps mademoiselle Steele. Où dois-je vous appeler Docteur Steele?

L'idée qu'il puisse m'appeler docteur m'intrigua et me gêna.

⁃Non, souriais-je, vous n'avez pas à le faire, enfin pas maintenant. Je viens juste de passer mes examens je n'ai pas encore les résultats et de facto je n'ai pas encore de diplôme.

Grey était impassible, il n'avait pas d'expression, il se contentait de me fixer sans ciller. Nerveuse je contactait les services de pédiatrie afin de retrouver le jeune patient à qui il avait sans doute sauvé la vie.

⁃Cinquième étage, chambre 102 ! M'exclamais-je fière de pouvoir lui annoncer que le jeune patient était sorti du coma et sain et sauf.

Il tendit le bras vers l'avant.

⁃Après vous Mademoiselle Steele.

Ravie mais nerveuse je m'avance d'un pas décidé vers les ascenseurs, Grey me suit de près son regard toujours braqué sur moi. Les portes s'ouvrent sur nous et nous entrons. _Dieu ce qu'il peut être classe quand il marche … Concentre toi !_ Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure.

Ce type dégage quelque chose, c'est indéniable, nous sommes là dans l'ascenseur à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et un courant électrique me traverse, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive, c'est absurde. Il est impassible, son visage affiche un petit sourire en coin mais ses yeux ne laissent rien refléter.

Lorsque les portes se rouvrent à nouveaux, deux infirmières en pause se tiennent en face de nous. Grey les saluent et les deux jeunes femmes virent immédiatement à l'écarlate. Il aurait vraiment fallu être miro pour ne pas le remarquer, mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

⁃Quelle chambre ? me demanda t-il en me tirant de ma rêverie.

⁃Cent-deux, répondis-je en retrouvant mes esprits.

Il se repéra immédiatement dans le couloir et avança d'un pas assuré vers la chambre. Le jeune patient avait repris connaissance et serrait un ours en peluche dans ses bras. Il entrepris une discussion avec Grey qui lui expliqua que ses parents allaient sans doute eux aussi sortir de leur coma et venir le serrer dans leurs bras. Il était doux avec cet enfant, sa voix était envoutante et ses yeux se portaient sur lui avec attention. _Steele, tu fonds littéralement tu vas t'étaler sur le sol si ça continue ! Reprends toi !_

De nouveau dans le couloir, son observation reprend. Je m'empourpre.

 _Si tu continue à te mordiller la lèvres tu vas finir par avaler du sang, sois forte Ana._

⁃Sur quoi portait votre réunion à Vancouver ?

Voilà tout ce que j'arrive à articuler. Un sourire erre sur ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillent comme s'il savourait une plaisanterie connue de lui seul.

⁃Je veux investir dans des nouvelles technologies concernant l'agro-alimentaire.

⁃Le plan de nourrir la planète que vous attribue les journalistes ?

⁃C'est ça.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, c'était comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

⁃Et sauver le monde fait aussi parti de vos plans à ce que je constate.

⁃N'importe qui à ma place aurait pris en charge cet enfant, mademoiselle Steele.

⁃Ana. Mon nom c'est Ana.

Il sourit encore comme s'il gardait un mystérieux secret pour lui seul. J'inspire profondément en me réfugiant derrière ma façade de « pro de la médecine ».

⁃Vous avez toujours voulu être médecin ? M'interrogea t-il d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

⁃Oui, enfin pas vraiment. J'ai voulu être éditrice quand j'étais plus jeune mais la vie a fait que finalement je choisisse la médecine, répondis-je en pensant soudainement à mon beau père.

Grey passa sa main dans ses cheveux. _Dis quelque chose Ana._

⁃C'est votre truc de faire des garrots avec votre cravate ? Repris-je pour détourner l'attention.

Sou sourire agaçant, _mais tellement sexy_ , se dessina à nouveau sur son visage.

⁃Non pas vraiment, j'aime faire autre chose de mes cravates mais dans ce cas là, la situation l'exigeait. Et vous Ana, c'est quoi votre « truc » ?

Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.

⁃Les livres. Je chuchote.

⁃Quelles sortes de livres ? Il penche la tête sur l'épaule.

 _Pourquoi ça l'intéresse ?_

⁃Et bien vous savez comme tout le monde. Des classiques aux romans de plage qui font s'évader, les histoires d'amour improbables et éternelles …

 _J'ai dit ça à voix haute ?_ Il se caresse le menton de l'index et du pouce en réfléchissant à ma réponse. _Ou alors, il s'ennuie ferme et il te le cache !_

Son téléphone portable a sonné.

Un petit regard sur l'écran de son iPhone.

-Je dois prendre cet appel.

Je hoche la tête et m'éloigne. Malheureusement pour lui pas assez loin.

-Non. Ne me supplie pas. Ce n'est pas avec toi que j'ai envie de parler.

xxx

Leila.

Me harceler c'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire.

A ce moment précis ce n'est pas elle le centre de mes préoccupations.

Mais d'ailleurs que fais tu bébé ...

tu viens de me tourner le dos et maintenant sans un mot tu es partie.

Je ne comprends pas.

Mon poing se serre.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! laissez moi vos avis ! Ils comptent beaucoup ! Je vois que la fic a pas mal de lecteurs ! Trop génial ! Faites vous connaître j'adore vous lire !**

 **Promis au prochain chapitre je vous surprends un peu (beaucoup ou peut-être pas du tout) et je pourrais peut-être en décevoir certaines ... Aïe trop de stress ! J'en dis trop !**

 **A ce stade je pense que vous ne supposez pas ce que j'ai planifié ! Mais essayez quand même dites moi haha**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Kate**


	5. 4- Ce qui est à Moi

**Chapitre 4 - Ce qui est à moi**

* * *

 **Hello ! De retour avec mon chapitre 4 ! Un peu court encore mais les prochains seront plus longs ! Je prend en considération vos reviews mais ces premiers chapitres étaient** **déjà écrits ... Je préfère avoir de l'avance. Mais les prochains que je suis en train d'écrire seront plus longs promis !**

 **Ah oui et désolée sur les premiers chapitre je me suis un peu "cherchée", stylistiquement parlant je veux dire. J'ai un peu foiré avec les temps mais ça y est je me pose et j'écrirai au présent ! désolée pour celle ou ceux que ça a géré... C'est ma première fic... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas pour que je m'améliore ! Et si elle ne vous convient pas je peux aussi l'arrêter et en démarrer une nouvelle !**

* * *

 **Chapitre remerciements haha !**

 **Merci à :**

 **jndjibu, katagrey09, vanessa ferry, kara walness pour les mises en alertes et/ou favoris ! Merci !**

 **Romeila: Quel plaisir de lire à chaque fois tes avis ! Merci de te plonger vraiment dans l'histoire à chaque fois ! En espérant que ce nouveau rebondissement saura te surprendre ! Merci encore !**

 **Jndjibu: Merci à toi ! C'est très gentil je suis touchée !**

 **Et Merci à tous ceux qui lisent en silence ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ou ce que vous aimeriez voir arriver !**

* * *

 **Ce qui est à moi**

Incroyable. Et dire que je me suis plantée !

Comment peut-on faire preuve de tant de compassion puis devenir un monstre glacial aussi rapidement. Je ne suis pas dans sa vie mais je suis certaine que la jeune femme au bout du fil ne méritait pas une telle chose.

Oui regarder l'écran du téléphone des autres ça ne se fait pas. Je le sais.

Mais qui que soit cette Leila elle ne méritait pas un tel discours.

Je suis tirée de ma rêverie par le coup de Klaxon du conducteur du camion derrière moi. Quelques rues plus loin je regarde mon téléphone.

 _José :_

 _Un verre Ana ?_

José me tourne autour depuis un moment. Je l'aime beaucoup mais de là a en faire mon petit ami j'hésite.

Il n'est pas comme l'homme dont je rêve toutes les nuits.

Il est bien trop brusque.

Je n'ai pas eu des milliers d'hommes dans ma vie mais aucun n'a réussi a satisfaire le manque que j'éprouve. Peut-être est-il temps de laisser à José sa chance.

oOo

(…)

-Un travail ? Elle se moque de toi ? Tu l'entretiens complètement !

-Besoin de faire ses preuves dit-elle, mais sans aucun diplôme j'aurai du mal a la caser.

-Comment peux tu lui céder ça ?

-Elena je n'ai pas le temps de la voir batailler pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. J'ai besoin d'elle, et hors de question de perdre mon temps.

-Kim aurait été tellement meilleure. Mais tu as tenu a en avoir une brune alors …

-J'ai accepté le style de vie que tu m'as enseigné, je décide de qui je bai…

-Envoie la moi. Je lui donnerai un job chez moi. Bonne journée Grey.

Je raccroche.

Elena va m'aider a satisfaire Leila. Un travail dans le salon de beauté d'Elena l'enchantera probablement.

oOo

José enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. Il me serre fort contre lui. Je ravale mon sourire forcé.

Je n'y arriverai jamais. J'ai toujours en tête la façon dont Grey avait parlé. Déçue de savoir que sous sa plastique de rêve et son air du superman l'autre jour à l'hôpital, il n'y a qu'un sale macho.

Et puis de toute façon il a déjà une petite amie, et c'est probablement a elle qu'il s'adressait. J'en ai froid dans le dos.

Je dépose un baiser sur la joue de José. Il semble quelque peu déçu.

 _Il va me falloir un peu d'alcool._

-Bella Ana !

Nouveau sourire forcé.

-Et si on commandait…

oOo

Leila ondule sur moi. Je m'ennuie.

J'ai la mâchoire serrée. Je ne comprends pas. Je la désire chaque jour mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, elle ne me satisfait pas.

Je la renverse. Elle en a le souffle coupé. Je me retire, violemment. Elle gémit. Les yeux fermés, elle se met à trembler. Je la positionne sur le dos. Lentement j'approche mon visage de ses seins. Elle pose ses mains sur mon visage mais je les renvoie au dessus de sa tête.

-Ne bouge pas.

Elle hoche la tête.

Mon souffle qui se rapproche dangereusement de sa peau la fait frissonner.

-Je vais exploser… Murmure t-elle.

-Tais toi.

Elle sourit et un léger rire pervers s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Mes lèvres glissent sur la peau douce de ses seins. Ma langue s'insinue doucement dans le creux. Elle se tord de plaisir.

Je lui avait dit de ne pas bouger.

Mes dents viennent mordre sa chair. Elle sursaute. C'est le moment que j'ai choisi pour entrer. Violemment. Je suis chez moi.

Elle commence à s'épuiser sous mes coups de rein. Elle attaque son troisième orgasme de la soirée. Elle hurle son plaisir. Je n'aime pas trop le sexe surfait. Mais c'est sa façon a elle d'essayer de me faire plaisir. Elle cherche à me satisfaire. Je ne peux pas la blâmer.

Le voilà enfin. Il arrive a grand pas.

Je m'effondre.

oOo

-Quoi déjà rentrée ?!

Je m'effondre sur le sofa.

-Une horreur se rendez vous Kate ! Une horreur !

Kate se précipite a mes côtés.

-Raconte !

J'ai envie de vomir ! L'alcool ou le souvenir de la soirée ? Impossible de savoir.

-Il m'a embrassé … Une soupe de langue … Beurk … Je ne peux pas Kate je ne peux pas !

Kate éclate de rire. Elle s'enfonce dans le sofa prête à savourer tous les détails croustillants de ma soirée désastreuse avec José.

oOo

-Tu es en retard.

Je lui fait signe de s'asseoir le temps que je termine ma conversation téléphonique avec mon chimiste en charge de ma dernière création capillaire.

Leila n'est pas du genre à bien se tenir. Je ne comprends pas Christian. Mes filles sont tellement mieux.

-Je suppose que tu te doute que je n'ai pas de travail pour toi dans mon salon.

Leila bombe la poitrine. Elle est habituée a ne pas répondre. Il l'a bien dressée.

Je m'approche d'elle doucement. Elle me fixe ses yeux son fiévreux.

Je suis satisfaite, elle ne sera peut-être pas si mal. Je relève son menton. Scrute son visage. Elle est docile. Jolie je dois l'avouer.

-Suis moi.

Elle monte a ma suite dans ma limousine. Mon chauffeur nous déposer devant mon club.

Je l'attrape par le menton.

-Tout ça restera entre nous.

Elle acquiesce.

Nous entrons. Les filles révisent le spectacle de ce soir. Leila les rejoindra. Sa coupe de cheveux colle parfaitement a mon club elle n'a pas besoin de perruque. Son petit carré court lui donne un air de prédatrice. Amusant pour une soumise.

Je fais tomber les bretelles de son débardeur sur ses épaules nues, le tissu glisse jusqu'à sa taille si fine. Elle ne porte pas de soutien gorge. Je souris. Sa jolie petite poitrine est parfaite, ses seins gonflés et durcis par le désir qui monte petit a petit. Elle n'est pas gênée de sa nudité devant les autres filles. J'ai toujours su que la petite soumise de Christian n'était pas uniquement intéressée par les hommes je l'ai lu dans son regard. J'en verrai plus plus tard. Je suis satisfaite. Elle fera une danseuse parfaite chez moi.

Leila n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Elle tente une caresse sur ma joue. Je suis amusée.

-Non ma belle ce n'est pas avec moi que tu vas t'amuser.

Je lance un regard amusé à Jenna ma meneuse.

-Vous vous donnerez tout le plaisir que vous voudrez mes demoiselles une fois votre travail terminé. Je veux du grand spectacle à la hauteur de la réputation de mon club.

Les filles me sourient. Jenna me rejoint. Elle scrute Leila qui lui lance un regard fiévreux. Jenna caresse sa joue rosée et claque ses fesses. Amusée elle tourne a nouveau le regard vers moi.

-Apprends lui.

* * *

 **C'est encore moi ! Je suppose que vous avez compris que dans ma version Elena n'est pas un ange ... ;)**

 **On commence à rentrer dans l'histoire que j'avais imaginé !**

 **Dites moi si vous accrochez ! Sinon je peux totalement l'arrêter et partir dans autre chose, vos avis comptent bcp pour moi ! Au fait j'ai changé la description de mon chapitre intro !**

 **J'ai mis un petit extrait d'un prochain chapitre ! J'ai aussi refait la description de mon profil, pour mieux me présenter à vous. Allez y faire un tour si ça vous** **intéresse !**

 **Je vous dit à Lundi prochain !**

 **xxx**

 **Kate**


	6. 5- Secrets à garder

**Chapitre 5- Secrets à garder**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'ai encore changé d'avis je vais publier le dimanche ! C'est une meilleure idée car je ne pense pas pouvoir être assidue le Lundi quand je vais reprendre le boulot !**

 **Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Ah et je vous invite a lire la réponse que j'adresse à Romeila ( juste en dessous ) au sujet du passé d'Ana dans Be mine. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir sur ce point...**

* * *

 **Romeila: Je comprends tes inquiétudes ... Oui dans ma version Ana a déjà eu des relations amoureuses par le passé... Je suis désolée de te décevoir sur ce point. J'avais envie d'une Ana un peu différente, qui dans un sens pourrait plus "tenir tête", une jeune femme avec une grande fragilité mais une certaine force pour justement affronter le flot de sentiments que va déclencher l'arrivée de Christian dans sa vie. Pour ce qui est de la rédemption de Christian je te laisse le loisir de le découvrir au fil des chapitres si tu as toujours envie de me suivre ! Merci pour tes avis honnêtes, j'espère encore que ce détail ne te décevra pas trop et que j'aurai encore le loisir de te lire à chacun de mes chapitres.**

 **Merci à Florchie35, Brunalis, Keira Salvatorre, , x-somethin-x pour la mise en alerte !**

 **Merci merci ça compte beaucoup pour moi !**

 **On se retrouve a la fin du chapitre !**

* * *

 **Secrets à garder**

 **Elena**

J'en ai assez vu, les filles sont prêtes. Leila aussi. Je suis satisfaite. Christian m'a envoyé plusieurs messages. Probablement en manque de sa petite compagnie, qui actuellement fait les yeux doux a ma meneuse Jenna.

-Bien les filles, je compte sur vous pour assurer demain soir. Il est 23h45, rentrez vous reposer. Leila, viens ici.

Leila, docile descend de la scène et vient me rejoindre à une table. Je lui tend un premier chèque. Pour acheter son silence.

-Christian ne doit rien savoir. Ne lui dis rien. Un simple entretient de routine, je t'ai appris quelques trucs ce soir et nous avons diné ensemble pour fêter ça c'est tout. Je passerai te prendre chaque soir. Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre a l'Escala. Je m'occupe de Christian.

Nous remontons dans ma limousine en direction de la tour de Christian. Il ne me posera pas de questions je le sais. Je suis celle qui mène la danse. J'obtiens toujours ce que je désire. Et c'est Kim que j'ai choisi pour Christian.

Me confier son petit jouet n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose a faire.

oOo

 **Ana**

J'ai rêvé de Christian Grey cette nuit. Il m'obsède. Pourtant c'est un con.

 _Oui oui un con !_

Je le sais. Je ne suis pas une idiote. Riche, beau, à la tête d'un empire qui vaut des milliards, des milliers d'employés, des mannequins dans son lit … Bref pas un homme pour moi. J'ai besoin de stabilité et je ne me laisse pas impressionner par un type pareil. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on me fait rêver.

C'est mon jour de repos aujourd'hui. Je me prélasse dans l'eau bouillante et relaxante de mon bain. Kate est parti travailler tôt ce matin. J'ai ignoré tous les messages de José et j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre que notre relation se limitera a notre amitié de toujours. Le pauvre… J'ai de la peine pour lui.

Sors de mon esprit Grey ! Ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur moi m'ont marqué ! Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Mes mains sur son visage, caresser sa barbe naissante… La sonnerie de l'interphone me tire de ma rêverie. Je m'enroule dans une serviette et déambule dans l'appartement.

-J'ai une livraison pour Anastasia Steele.

-C'est moi, montez.

J'enfilais rapidement une robe fluide et attachais mes cheveux en chignon haut. Une livraison ? Je ne crois pas avoir commandé quelque chose …

Je déballe le paquet soigneusement emballé. Impossible.

Il s'agit de l'édition originale d'Orgueil et Préjugés.

 _Mon roman préféré …_

Avec une grande précaution je prend le livre dans mes mains. Caresse le cuir de la couverture et l'ouvre. Il y a un mot rédigé à l'époque par Jane Austen. Mon dieu, je vais tomber. Ce livre c'est juste le saint Graal ! Et je le tiens dans mes mains ! Je suis sur-excitée ! C'est forcément une erreur !

Non impossible le livreur a donné mon nom ! Comment ? Par quel miracle un tel ouvrage se trouve actuellement entre mes mains !

Avec la plus grande attention je pose ce trésor sur la table basse du salon. J'ouvre la petite enveloppe qui l'accompagne.

 _« Ana,_

 _Vous m'avez quitté sans explication … Serai-je un Darcy abandonné au milieu de la salle de bal. J'espère que mon humble présent saura corriger la maladresse (que je ne connais pas et) que vous me reprochez._

 _Christian Grey »_

Mon adresse ? Comment a t-il eu mon adresse !

 _Comme c'est touchant …_

Non ce n'est pas touchant ! Je ne suis pas impressionnée ! Pour qui se prend-il ! Il ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai fui !

Homme prétentieux ! _Oui c'est ça prétentieux et tellement … Tellement incroyable…_

oOo

 **Elena**

-Elle n'est pas prête à exercer Christian… Pas dans mon établissement. Mes clientes sont exigeantes et elle méritent le meilleur. Mais je la formerai ! Le soir tard. Tu pourras disposer d'elle le reste du temps.

Christian fronce les sourcils et pose son café.

-Quatre jours par semaine ?

-Ne fais pas l'enfant Christian. Il y a plein d'autres minettes avec qui tu peux t'amuser pendant ce temps.

Il baisse les yeux. Commencerait-il à faiblir ? Il passe son temps à surveiller son téléphone. Il n'est pas 100% avec moi. Je tend le bras et referme mes griffes sur son précieux appareil. Il lève les yeux vers moi.

Je passe ma main sur sa joue, je le caresse avec la paume de ma main.

-Christian, ton âme est aussi noire que la mienne. Tu sais qui tu es … Tu sais comment te canaliser, mon mode de vie te sauve, il te permet de te contenir avec les autres. Je ne supporte pas de te voir faiblir. Tu contrôles.

Son regard s'assombri peu a peu. Il reprend le contrôle. Il pense a nouveau comme moi.

oOo

 **Christian**

Elena a raison. Je suis un monstre. Elle m'a sauvé.

J'écourte mon rendez vous avec elle. Je vais lui céder Leila comme elle le demande. Après tout elle veut apprendre. Elena lui enseignera l'esthétique mieux que personne.

J'ai reçu le message du livreur. Ana a reçu mon colis. Je meurs d'envie de savoir comment elle a réagi. Jamais une femme n'avait osé me quitter sans que je le lui demande. Jamais une femme ne m'avait résisté. Jamais une femme n'avait su contrôler les battements de mon coeur rien qu'avec le son de sa voix.

La beauté des traits de son visage. Ses longs cheveux bruns, sa taille fine, cette silhouette élancée que je rêve de posséder entre mes mains.

Ana me fait réfléchir. Elle déclenche en moi une fragilité. C'est comme si je lui étais transparent. Perturbant. Elle déclenche en moi des envies d'autre chose, des choses que je ne contrôle pas.

Je ferme les yeux.

 _« ton âme est aussi noire que la mienne. Tu sais qui tu es … Tu sais comment te canaliser, mon mode de vie te sauve, il te permet de te contenir avec les autres. Je ne supporte pas de te voir faiblir. Tu contrôles. »_

Lorsque je les réouvre. Je suis Monsieur Grey, froid, puissant, _in control…_

oOo

 **Ana**

Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Je vais lui montrer à ce type qui je suis. Je fuis si j'estime que c'est à moi de partir.

Il ne m'écoutait pas de toute façon.

Pourtant il a sauvé la vie de ce petit … Il a été si doux avec lui… Est-il vraiment possible d'avoir plusieurs facettes ?

 _Oui ma belle ! La schizophrénie ! Hello Dr Steele ! Ce mec a un problème !_

Et si au fond il avait réellement quelque chose a cacher … S'il se cachait derrière un masque.

 _Et toi tu soignes les gens. Soigne le ! Mon dieu que tu peux être sotte Ana ! Ce type est juste un megalo qui cherche un nouveau jouet ! Et il est en couple !_

Je repose mon fer a boucler. Mes longs cheveux tombent en cascade de boucles légères sur ma taille. Ma jupe patineuse taille haute se marie à la perfection avec mon chemisier.

 _Des escarpins à talons ? Ana ?! Sérieusement._

J'attrape les clés des ma voiture et l'agenda de Kate contenant la précieuse adresse des locaux de Grey.

 _Tu aurais très bien pu la trouver sur le net !_

J'enfile mon trench beige et fait claquer mes talons sur le sol de l'entrée. Je suis prête.

A nous deux Grey !

oOo

Je dois rêver. L'immeuble est majestueux. Je suis ravie d'avoir enfilé mes hauts talons, je me fond plus ou moins dans le décor.

Une tour de verre avec une vue imprenable. C'est là que se cache le Christian Grey dont tout le monde a déjà entendu parlé.

Même les agents de sécurité ressemblent à des mannequins. Bravo Ana, tu entres ici sans rendez vous, comment crois tu que le Prince Grey va réagir ? T'accueillir à bras ouvert ?

 _Te voler un baiser …_

-Bonjour Madame que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Une blonde parfaite avec de grands yeux marrons m'interpelle.

-Bonjour, j'aimerai voir Monsieur Christian Grey … Je … J'ai quelque chose qui lui appartient.

La jeune femme lève les yeux comme abasourdie.

-Je suis désolée mademoiselle mais vous vous doutez bien que monsieur Grey ne pourra pas vous recevoir. Il est très occupé… Vous n'avez pas de rendez vous. Peut-être pourriez vous passer par un de ses intermédiaires pour lui remettre ce que vous avez pour lui ?

 _A quoi pensais tu Ana ! Bien sûr qu'un homme comme Grey n'a pas le temps pour une stupide jeune femme comme toi._

Mon coeur se serre … _A quoi pensais tu ? Vous n'êtes et ne serez jamais du même monde vous êtes trop différents._

Après les politesses je me dirige vers la sortie.

Une main posée sur mon épaule me surprend. Un homme élégant vécu d'un costume noir me retient.

-Pardonnez moi mademoiselle mais j'ai entendu votre conversation. Je me présente Elliot Grey … Vous avez quelque chose pour mon frère ? Montez avec moi je suis certain qu'on pourra trouver un instant pour vous recevoir.

Il attrape ma main et m'entraine dans un ascenseur. Il ne ressemble pas a Christian, il est lui aussi très charmant et semble différent. Plus humain.

Rapidement il envoie un message avec son téléphone portable. Lorsque nous arrivons au dernier étage les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

Une nouvelle blonde est installée a un bureau et semble surprise de voir Elliot de retour si tôt. Elle ne s'oppose pas a notre passage.

Elliot ouvre la porte.

Il est assis à son bureau, vêtu d'un costume gris qui lui va a la perfection. Il lève les yeux sur nous.

-Cette jeune femme avait quelque chose pour toi, et si j'étais toi je virerais la nana de l'accueil qui lui a gentiment dit d'aller se faire voir … Sur ce frérot bonne journée ! Dit-il en nous quittant.

Prise au piège.

oOo

 **Christian**

 _Quand je l'ai vu si proche d'Elliot j'ai cru devenir dingue._

Elle est là en face de moi. Ravissante. Ses longues boucles brunes qui tombent en cascade sur sa taille parfaite. Un chemisier qui laisse deviner sa poitrine parfaite. Elle est incroyable… Elle…

Je ferme les yeux.

 _« ton âme est aussi noire que la mienne. Tu sais qui tu es … Tu sais comment te canaliser, mon mode de vie te sauve, il te permet de te contenir avec les autres. Je ne supporte pas de te voir faiblir. Tu contrôles. »_

Lorsque je les réouvre. Je suis Monsieur Grey, froid, puissant, _in control…_

oOo

Il a fermé les yeux … Et son regard est redevenu menaçant.

 _Tu croyais quoi Ana ?! Sérieusement !_

-Mademoiselle Steele pourrais-je savoir ce qui me vaut votre présence dans mon bureau.

Il est froid. Puissant. Je me sens reléguée au rang de petite enquiquineuse. Je déteste cette sensation.

-Monsieur Grey, vous m'êtes si paradoxal …

Il semble surpris par ma dernière réplique. Surpris mais intrigué.

-Paradoxal ?

-Vous vous moquez de moi en fait ?

-Mademoiselle Steele, ne vous a t-on jamais appris qu'on ne répond pas a une question par une autre question.

Mon Dieu ce qu'il est agaçant ! Il veut avoir raison.

 _Malheureusement pour vous Christian Grey, moi aussi j'ai du caractère._

 _-_ Là n'est pas le problème. Vous ne m'impressionnez pas Christian. Je suis là au sujet de votre : « humble présent censé corriger votre maladresse ». Mais à ce que je peux constater … Vous avez une facilité déconcertante à écrire l'inverse de ce que vous pensez. Je ne comprends pas vous vous donnez tant de mal pour que je change d'avis sur vous … Je ne suis rien. Personne. Je n'ai rien à vous apporter. Vous n'avez rien a craindre de moi. Alors pourquoi ? Laissez moi, n'essayez pas de m'acheter. Je ne suis pas avide d'argent, vous vous trompez sur moi.

Il m'écoute parler, il serre le poing mais il ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion.

 _Pauvre con._

Je dépose le précieux livre sur son bureau.

Il garde son regard menaçant, il ne baisse pas les yeux.

-Je vais m'en aller « je me doute bien que monsieur Grey ne pourra pas me recevoir. Il est très occupé… Je n'ai pas de rendez vous. Je ne suis pas passée par un de ses intermédiaires et j'en suis désolée .»

oOo

 **Christian**

Elle est partie sans rien ajouter. Comment ose t-elle ? A t-elle la moindre idée du mal que j'ai à me contenir en sa présence. S'amuse t-elle avec moi ? Je suis fou … Fou de rage … Fou d'elle.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette semaine, accrochez vous la semaine prochaine on avancera plus ! Logique me direz vous on passera au chapitre 6 !**

 **Encore une fois désolée pour celles/ceux que j'ai pu décevoir ... J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop... J'ai imaginé l'histoire comme ça et je m'excuse par avance pour celles/ceux que ça déçoit.**

 **N'hésitez pas à critiquer, donner votre avis via les reviews je suis très ouverte ! Et si c'est un petit encouragement je ne suis absolument pas contre ;) ça me booste ! Rien que de reçevoir une mise en alerte ou favoris c'est juste wow ! Alors imaginez quand je vois que vous avez pris le temps de m'écrire un petit mot ...!**

 **Je vous en remercie encore !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **xxx**

 **Kate**


	7. 6 - Trop Différents

**Chapitre 6 - Trop Différents**

* * *

 **Hello tout le monde ! Chapitre 6 rien que pour vous ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, je me suis inspirée d'une scène d'un roman de Marc Levy :)**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Romeila: Merci beaucoup à toi de continuer à me suivre ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu porte toi aussi de l'importance à mon histoire et c'est toujours très enrichissant de voir " Be Mine" à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre ! Merci j'espère de tout mon coeur que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

 **Guest: Merci merci merci ! La suite est là !**

* * *

 **Merci à :**

 **Gaelle . gueroult . 3, Emy . kangourou , melie14, Niinouchette, Ninie-Fleur pour vos mises en alertes et/ou favoris ! Merci merci merci, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :)**

* * *

 **Trop Différents**

 **Ana**

J'ai dû pleurer toute la journée ou presque seule dans l'appartement … Sans savoir pourquoi. Juste un besoin de m'exprimer, de vider cette colère et cette tristesse qui avait pris une totale possession de moi. C'est comme s'il me rendait encore plus fragile, encore plus démunie. J'ai dû apprendre à ma forger cette personnalité qui me rend plus forte, et en un claquement de doigts il fait s'effondrer toutes les murailles que j'ai érigé pour me protéger. Il me fera sombrer, il est dangereux pour moi.

 _Reprends toi Ana._

 **Christian**

J'ai passé le reste de ma journée à hurler sur tout le monde. Une sensation d'insécurité avait pris possession de moi. J'ai toujours en tête ma discussion avec Ana. Je la vois encore quitter mon bureau à bout de nerfs.

Cette fille m'intrigue. Elle n'a rien d'une soumise comme Leila, elle ne plairait pas à Elena et elle passe son temps à me défier.

 _Là n'est pas le problème. Vous ne m'impressionnez pas Christian. Je suis là au sujet de votre : « humble présent censé corriger votre maladresse ». Mais à ce que je peux constater … Vous avez une facilité déconcertante à écrire l'inverse de ce que vous pensez. Je ne comprends pas vous vous donnez tant de mal pour que je change d'avis sur vous … Je ne suis rien. Personne. Je n'ai rien à vous apporter. Vous n'avez rien a craindre de moi. Alors pourquoi ? Laissez moi, n'essayez pas de m'acheter. Je ne suis pas avide d'argent, vous vous trompez sur moi._

 _(…)_

 _Je vais m'en aller « je me doute bien que monsieur Grey ne pourra pas me recevoir. Il est très occupé… Je n'ai pas de rendez vous. Je ne suis pas passée par un de ses intermédiaires et j'en suis désolée »._

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à t'envoyer ça … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attire en toi, je ne te crains pas, je n'essaie pas de t'acheter… J'ai juste laissé parler celui qu'Elena a toujours méprisé.

-Monsieur Grey, Mademoiselle Fletcher est ici pour l'interview…

-Erika Fletcher ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Dites lui que je la recevrai plus tard … Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Andréa quitte mon bureau, mais la seule personne que mon cerveau me laisse voir c'est _elle,_ je la vois quitter cette pièce qui est la mienne. Je la vois, je ne vois qu'elle et je ne supporte pas l'idée de la savoir loin de moi c'est tout simplement intolérable.

Aucune envie de voir Fletcher, cette nana a toujours essayé mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à céder.

-Taylor, trouvez moi un privé tout de suite, j'ai besoin de localiser quelqu'un.

oOo

 **Ana**

J'ai passé le reste de ma journée comme un fantôme. Difficile de me faire belle pour ce repas avec d'autres futur médecins. Aucune envie de rire, aucune envie de plaquer un grand sourire sur mon visage alors que tout ce dont je rêve c'est de m'effondrer sur mon lit et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

C'est un restaurant japonais qu'ils avaient choisi pour ce soir. L'établissement est en vogue, les gens font la queue devant.

Je suis en retard. Ils sont tous à l'intérieur. Je m'avance à la suite d'un groupe d'amis visiblement ravis d'être ici. Je ne le suis pas …

Un claquement de portière me surprend.

-Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas vous garer ici … Entame l'un des vigiles à l'entrée du restaurant. Soudain l'homme se fige.

-Monsieur Grey je suis désolé …

 _Grey ?!_

Je me retourne. Ses grands yeux bleus sont plantés sur moi.

 **Christian**

J'ai foncé une fois que j'ai su où elle se trouvait. Juste le temps de prendre une douche et sans réfléchir j'ai écouté cette partie de moi qui me poussait vers elle.

Comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière, sa lumière illumine mes parts d'ombre. C'est à la fois grisant et inquiétant. C'est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi, c'est un sentiment que je ne connais pas.

Elle est là devant moi. Superbe. Sa cambrure parfaite, ses longues jambes perchée sur les mêmes escarpins que ceux qu'elle portait dans mon bureau.

Sa jupe a laissé place à un jean slim noir qui respecte et moule parfaitement ses jambes de déesse. Elle est à couper le souffle.

Jamais je n'aurai autorisé Leila à sortir vêtue d'un pantalon, mais Ana pouvait porter ce qu'elle voulait elle aurait toujours l'air d'un mannequin.

-Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas vous garer ici …

Je m'avance de l'ombre et Jared me reconnait enfin.

-Monsieur Grey je suis désolé …

A l'annonce de mon nom, j'aurai juré l'avoir vu sursauter, puis elle m'a offert la vue de son délicieux visage.

 **Ana**

Il est là, vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc col v qui laisse deviner combien il est musclé. Il porte aussi une veste en cuir marron foncé et un jean ajusté.

 _Dieu ce qu'il peut être beau…_

Si je m'étais écoutée je me serais effondrée en pleurs dans ses bras et je l'aurais supplié de ne plus jamais me laisser seule. J'aurais voulu mourir dans ses bras, m'enfouir en lui et ne plus jamais refaire surface.

Non.

Je n'ai pas le droit de faiblir. Je dois faire face. Affronter.

 _Etre forte._

-Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Une deuxième, ou plutôt troisième chance ! Répond-il en levant les paumes vers le ciel étoilé.

-Vous savez on a jamais une troisième chance de faire une bonne impression !

-Ce soir ça m'arrangerait beaucoup de vous prouver le contraire Ana.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-C'est un peu court comme réponse vous ne trouvez pas Christian ?

 _Il semble troublé. On dirait qu'il lutte contre une partie de lui même. Je l'ai désarçonné._

-Je voulais … Non c'est plus compliqué que ça. « Vouloir » a toujours fait parti de moi, ce qui est étrange c'était de connaître le contraire, pour une fois je n'ai pas voulu.

 _Incroyable… Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça. Allez Ana courage il faut que tu en sache un peu plus._

-Voulait pas quoi ?

-Vous voir partir.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à cela.

-Je savais que vous veniez pour me rendre le livre, je savais que vous vouliez sortir de ma vie, je savais que vous vouliez me quitter. Laissez moi vous emmener, ne refusez pas ce dîner.

-Je n'ai plus faim !

-Vous n'avez jamais eu faim ! Il n'y a pas que moi qui n'ai pas tout dit…

 _Scotchée. Il était simplement scotchant. Il n'avait rien de l'homme que j'avais devant moi quelques heures auparavant c'était comme si une autre part de lui se dévoilait à moi. Mais que penser ? Rester méfiante ou m'ouvrir a lui moi aussi…Et risquer de souffrir ? Il faut faire un choix et vite._

Je le dévisage. Il ouvre la portière. Je monte a bord …

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais je le fais. De toute façon je n'avais pas envie de dîner avec les autres ce soir.

Une voiture de sport… Pas particulièrement ce à quoi je rêvais mais je dois avouer que je suis sous le charme. C'est une sensation bizarre qui s'éprend de moi. Je suis bien, je suis en sécurité, tout me paraît possible, j'ai l'impression que tout peut m'arriver ça ne m'atteindra pas. J'envoie un message d'excuse au groupe pour mon absence et les somme de passer une bonne soirée.

Grey brise le silence.

-C'est assez fou cette situation …

-Quelle situation ?

-Toute cette douceur envahissante et étrangère. Vous et moi dans cette voiture sans but, sans savoir ou aller, une sorte d'abandon. Vous sentez ça vous aussi Ana ?

 _Un sentiment envahissant et étranger… Arrête de lire en moi !_

-Alors un simple refus, un simple moment qui vous échappe est un sentiment étranger ? Vous êtes vraiment un maniaque du contrôle… Que voulez vous faire ?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien … Rester au près de vous.

Il tourne la tête vers moi. Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens.

-Arrêtez ça … Conduisez. Vous conduisez bien trop vite !

Il sourit et accélère de nouveau faisant vrombir le moteur.

-Vous m'avez manqué toute la nuit et toute la journée, je suis resté dans mon bureau, en mal de vous … Là bas vous me manquiez; votre parfum ancré dans la pièce, c'était doux.

-Vous ignorez le sens de ces mots.

-Je ne connaissais que leur antonyme jusqu'à …

 _Je dois rêver ! Comment le monstre que j'ai découvert quelques jours auparavant peut-il prononcer de telles paroles ? Mon coeur se serre a chaque fois que sa langue caresse sa dentition parfaite. J'aime sa voix, sa façon de me regarder … Sa façon de s'ouvrir à moi… de s'abandonner._

-Arrête de me faire la cour !

Un sourire se dessine enfin sur son visage alors que ses yeux retrouvent la route.

-Je rêvais de vous entendre me tutoyer… Et puis je ne vous fait pas la cour !

-Je n'ai pas dit que vous la faisiez mal…

-Tout ce que je sais Ana c'est que je suis bien auprès de vous et que ces mots là ne font pas partie de mon vocabulaire. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je ne veux pas vous voir partir, vous savoir loin de moi…

-C'est un peu tôt pour dire des choses pareilles ?

-Parce qu'il y a des moments pour dire la vérité ?

-Oui ! Il y en a !

-Au moins l'un de nous est honnête… Et puisque que j'y suis c'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais.

-C'est difficile d'être honnête, Christian, bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez et c'est souvent ingrat et injuste. Mais ne pas l'être c'est voir et prétendre être aveugle. Je ne vous comprends pas … Vous me demandez d'être honnête avec vous alors que depuis le début c'est vous que ne l'êtes pas … Qu'est-ce qui m'assure que l'homme qui est assis près de moi ce soir est différent de celui que j'ai pu observer ces derniers jours ? Nous sommes très différents l'un de l'autre, vraiment trop différents.

-Vous avez peur … C'est ça vous être pétrifiée . C'est vous qui refusez de voir. Ne me jugez pas Ana, c'est vrai je suis votre opposé. Je ne peux vous décrire ce que je ressens parce que je ne connais pas les mots pour qualifier ce qui me hante depuis deux jours, au point de me laisser croire que tout pourrait changer, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que j'attends de vous. Là tout de suite je me moque du passé, des combats que j'ai mené, du monde autour autour de moi, j'ai envie de vivre pour la première fois. Je vous demande une soirée Ana, rien qu'une soirée entière, je n'attends rien de vous, je veux juste vous savoir près de moi.

Il arrêta la voiture au pied d'un immense immeuble. Un voiturier arrive vers nous

-Il y un un formidable restaurant au dernier étage … Laissez moi vous inviter … Ana …

Ses grands yeux posés sur moi il attend que le moindre son sorte de ma bouche. Il tend la main vers moi.

J'ouvre la portière. Il sort lui aussi, me scrute un instant avant de donner ses clefs au voiturier. Il tend à nouveau la main.

Sans la prendre je lui emboite le pas et entre.

oOo

Encore une journée des plus déplorables. Je suis exténué. Je n'aime pas mon job, je n'aime pas ma vie, je m'ennuie. Trois pauvres filles, trois salles différentes. Toujours aussi faim. Celle qui me tente en ce moment me fuis. C'est intolérable. Comment une nana peut être conne au point de ne pas remarquer tous les appels que je lui lance. Si cette idiote passait une seule nuit avec moi je ferai d'elle une femme, une vrai, ils trembleraient tous devant elle… Elle me devrait tout ! Elle serait à moi. J'ai besoin de canaliser ma rage.

Mon club habituel.

Lumière tamisée, moquette rouge, des tables dressées avec raffinement et un menu gastronomique des plus impressionnant, il y a du monde, j'ai ma table habituelle. Seul. Seul avec mon verre de bourbon j'attends que ces filles à moitié nues dansent pour moi. Je glisse des liasses de billets dans leur poches et mon nom les fait trembler. Elles viennent me voir après leur show, désireuses de nouveaux billets, contre quoi elle s'offrent à moi. J'ai besoin d'exercer ma puissance sur elles. J'ai besoin de me sentir important, de me sentir puissant, de contrôler.

 ** _Et ce soir c'est la première fois que je la vois ici …_**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Quelques premières incompréhensions doivent déjà vous** **assaillir ! Réponses dans les prochains chapitres !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et que vous avez hâte d'en savoir plus mais gardez en tête qu'en amour rien n'est simple ;)**

 **Merci encore pour tout votre soutient j'ai hâte moi aussi de lire vos retours sur ce chapitre 6 !**

 **Laters Babe**

 **xoxo**

 **Kate**


	8. 7- Heart Beat

**Chapitre 7- Heart Beat**

* * *

 **Hey new chapter ! See you guys at the end !**

* * *

 **romeila: Merci pour tes petits mots c'est vraiment très gentil ça me touche beaucoup !**

 **Magicworld1 : Merci beaucoup :)**

* * *

 **Heart Beat**

Elena sirote son verre de Dom Pérignon à une table près de la scène. Elle ne s'est jamais montrée ici. C'est son club je le sais. C'est pour ça que je viens ici. Et ce soir c'est la première fois que je la vois ici. J'ai toujours au plus profond de moi nourri l'espoir que je croiserai à nouveau son regard.

Elle n'a pas pris une ride depuis le temps. Elle m'a abandonné. Elle m'a tout pris.

Je suis tiré de mes pensée par une charmante créature qui s'approche dangereusement de moi. Je connais cette coupe au carrée court. C'est la perruque de toutes les petites poupées de chiffon qu'Elena fait danser ici.

Ce soir ce n'est pas Jenna qui vient me faire cadeau de sa présence… Elle ne porte pas de perruque, je connais ces yeux pleins de fougue et ce corps parfait.

 _Leila …_

oOo

 **Ana**

C'est magnifique, tout est en marbre beige, il y a des bouquets de roses un peu partout, des bougies… Les tables sont très belles et la vue est imprenable. C'est le paradis. Vraiment impressionnant. Je me sens bien, toute excitée à l'idée de me retrouver ici. Tellement heureuse de voir que je ne m'étais pas tant trompée au sujet de Chrsitian Grey.

Mais prudence. Il ne fallait rien laisser entrevoir.

-Vous ne me laissez pas la vue … Je suis dos à toute cette splendeur.

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

-Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser face à une « telle splendeur » comme vous dites, vous n'auriez pas pu apprécier celui qui se tient en face de vous Ana.

-Vous êtes un macho Grey !

-Et vous je croyais que vous n'aviez plus faim !

Je rougis. L'entrée était excellente. J'aime la truffe et ce plat était tout simplement un des plus délicieux que j'ai eu la chance de goûter.

-Je suis désolée … Pour mon attitude … Envers vous …

Il plonge plus profondément son regard dans le mien, je suis encore prise au piège de ses yeux.

-Vous me perturbez autant Ana. Comme je vous l'ai dit je ne sais pas ce que j'attends de vous, je ne sais pas ce qui me lie à vous et ce qui me rend complètement malade.

Il tend la main et caresse du bout de ses doigts ma joue. La moindre parcelle de mon corps a vibré au moment même où il a posé sa main sur moi. C'était comme enivrant, incroyable. Un simple contact qui déclenchait en moi tant de choses. C'était extraordinaire… Je n'avais jamais vécu une telle chose auparavant. Une pensée vient déchirer ce moment.

-Votre petite amie … Vous vous moquez de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir face à cet aveux ?

Il fronce les sourcils et retire sa main. Son regard se perd dans le majestueux paysage que la vue offre derrière moi. Il semble troublé, perdu … _Vulnérable_

-Je ne sais pas Ana. Je ne joue pas. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends de vous. Vous l'ai déjà dit je n'attends rien de vous j'ai juste besoin que vous soyez près de moi.

Mon coeur se serre. Une partie de moi est rassurée de savoir que cette pauvre femme n'a rien à craindre de moi, mais une autre part pleure en silence. Il n'attends rien de moi.

-Alors à quoi joue t-on ?

-Je ne le sais pas moi même Ana. Je vous l'ai dit je ne joue pas. J'ai envie de quelque chose de différent avec vous et je ne connais pas ça, ce n'est pas moi.

-Pas vous ?

 **Christian**

Elle est en train de me percer. Je m'ouvre complètement et sans conditions à elle. Tout le contraire de ce que m'a enseigné Elena. Je suis perdu. Elle me fait lâcher prise, perdre tout contrôle de moi. Elle me pousse à désirer quelque chose de différent. Mais je le sais. C'est ça qui me détruit. Elena a raison c'est trop dangereux de laisser parler cette partie de moi. Je risque de me perdre. De replonger. De m'abandonner, d'y laisser des plumes.

-Mangez Ana …

oOo

 _Grace m'emmène au restaurant, nous sommes seuls. Lelliot et Mia sont à la maison avec Carrick. J'aime bien rester avec elle. Elle a un grand sourire. Elle est douce. J'aime le restaurant. C'est magique. On dirait qu'on est sur le toit du monde, qu'on peut prendre le thé dans les nuages. Grace est souvent venue ici avec ses « collègues du travail comme elle dit », elle soigne des gens._

 _C'est ma nouvelle Maman. Elle me soigne aussi. Elle et Carrick me regardent différemment des autres._

 _Ils ont une lueur dans les yeux qui me donnent l'impression d'être différent._

oOo

 **Christian**

Besoin de s'évader tous les deux, cette tension qui pesait sur nos épaules tout au long du dîner était insoutenable. Je roulais. Vite. Je relâchais la pression.

-Je vous emmène dans un endroit des plus incroyable.

Elle s'est contenté de sourire. Je le sais elle veut prolonger cette soirée elle aussi.

 **Ana**

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui me rend si joyeuse si libre. Mais je suis bien avec lui. J'ai envie que cette soirée se prolonge indéfiniment. Je ne sais absolument pas où on va et ce qu'on va y faire mais je suis bien. Je n'ai aucune crainte j'ai l'impression que quoi qu'il arrivera il ne laissera rien de mal m'arriver.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant l'un des palaces les plus côtés de la ville.

-Il y a un endroit que je voudrais vous montrer Ana.

Il laisse sa voiture au voiturier. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée il me tend la main, je l'accepte et enlace mes doigts autour des siens.

Rapidement il s'entretient avec l'une des réceptionniste. Il semble la connaître…

 _Grey l'habituée de ce genre d'endroit …_

Sa conversation prend fin. Je suis émerveillée de la beauté des lieux, rien que l'entrée … c'est majestueux…

Il m'entraine dans un ascenseur de verre qui grimpe au sommet du palace. Il place ses mains sur mes yeux. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure et ferme les yeux.

Doucement une main sur mes yeux fermés et l'autre posée délicatement sur ma taille, il me guide.

Quand il retire ses mains je n'en reviens pas. Je suis au paradis.

 **Christian**

Je pose ma main sur ses yeux. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure… Elle me rend fou.

Lorsque je lui dévoile mon paradis, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va tomber. Elle est impressionnée, je la sens frissonner et se laisser enivrer par la beauté des lieux. Elle ressent la même chose que moi …

 **Ana**

J'en tremble, c'est magnifique. Nous sommes sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il y a une étendue d'eau bleue azure qui s'illumine au grès des jets d'eaux qui perturbent le calme de la surface.

De grandes allées de buis atour, des bouquets de roses, des bougies, des centaines de spots lumineux qui rendait cet endroit incroyable. C'était magique.

Christian enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. Il dépose un baiser sur mon épaule et ne bouge plus. Comme perdu dans ce flot d'émotion. Comme pour me témoigner une grande preuve d'affection.

J'enlace mes doigts dans les siens. Ses mains posées sur mon ventre, sa chaleur et l'électricité de son baiser m'enivrent.

-Christian… c'est … C'est magnifique …

Il n'a toujours pas bougé. Je sens ses lèvres se resserre sur ma peau, il sourit. Enfin il relève la tête mais continue son étreinte.

Je bascule ma tête en arrière jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmure.

-J'ai envie d'entrer dans l'eau.

Il sourit et me libère.

oOo

 ** _J'avais quinze ans quand j'ai rencontré Elena, elle en avait trente cinq… Dès le départ ça a été pour moi une évidence. Elle était pourtant bien plus vieille que moi, et jamais je n'aurais pu entrevoir le fait que ses sentiments pouvaient être les mêmes que les miens._**

 ** _Elle avait un mari à l'époque, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. C'est elle qui m'a trouvé, c'est elle qui m'a fait des avances. Je n'ai presque rien eu à faire à part la satisfaire dès le départ._**

 ** _Elle a tout de suite lu en moi sans problème. Elle comprenait ce qui m'étais arrivé. Elle connaissait ma vie. Oh Elena tu as su transformer mon monde et me faire entrer dans le tien. Rien n'a plus jamais été pareil. Ma vie à basculé le jour où tu as posé tes griffes sur moi._**

 ** _Tu m'a montré la voie, tu as tout fait pour que je me sente différent. Tu as fais de moi ce que je suis, un homme, puissant…_**

 ** _Si tu me voyais faiblir tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu me rejetterai, tu me punrais._**

oOo

 **Christian**

Elle retirait doucement ses vêtements, son corps parfait se dévoilait à moi. Parfaite sous la dentelle noire de ses sous-vêtements. Elle mordillait sa lèvre et n'avait d'yeux que pour l'immense étendue d'eau qui se tenait devant nous.

 **Ana**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à dire ça. Il m'avait libéré et je me trouvais maintenant piégée.

Doucement je retirais mes vêtements gardant mes sous vêtements et entrais dans l'eau.

Une sensation de plénitude s'était emprise de moi. L'eau est chaude et la soirée magique. Christian Grey m'observe les mains dans les poches, il ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion. Il est superbe éclairé par la lumière que reflète la piscine.

-Rejoignez moi Christian !

Il semble amusé.

Il s'accroupi vers moi. Je m'approche du bord, comme attirée à lui. Il prend mon menton et relève ma tête. Sans un mot, en silence, rien que le bruit de l'eau que j'ai déplacé en bougeant.

Mon coeur va exploser, le simple contact de sa peau contre la mienne me rend folle.

Il me dévisage, il essaye de lire en moi.

oOo

 ** _Nous avons vécu cette relation passionnée. Je l'ai aimée de tout mon coeur. J'aurais tout fait pour elle. Même le jour où j'ai cru devenir fou quand j'ai appris que son mari l'avait mise enceinte._**

 ** _Elle n'avait pas voulu le lui dire, elle n'en parlait qu'à moi. J'étais là pour elle, j'assouvissait ses désirs. J'étais sa libération, son souffle d'air, j'étais à elle. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était de moi. Elle aurait pu se passer de son mari, elle aurait pu faire le choix de ne rester qu'avec moi, de me garder pour elle. Je l'aurais eu pour moi et moi seul et malgré mon jeune âge pu assumer cet enfant qui n'était pas le mien, elle aurait pu le quitter pour moi et nous aurions pu vivre une vie parfaite, ensemble._**

oOo

 **Christian**

Son excitation me grise. Elle veut que je rejoigne dans l'eau. Elle est superbe. Ses longs cheveux sont mouillés. Mes mains sur son visage ne me suffisent plus. J'ai envie d'aller plus loin.

Je la libère, elle est a bout de souffle.

Je retire mon t-shirt et peut la voir m'admirer du coin de l'oeil.

 _La pastèque bébé … Simplement la plastique …_

Lorsque que mon jean tombe au sol, je la vois frissonner.

J'entre à mon tour.

Dangereusement je m'avance vers elle, elle ne bouge pas, elle m'observe. Je suis comme un prédateur en chasse, mais la proie ne se débat pas, elle n'essaie pas de fuir, elle a confiance. _Elle s'abandonne._

Ana vient se nicher dans mes bras. Elle est contre moi. Elle doit entendre les battements de mon coeur qui s'accélèrent. Je la tolère contre mon torse j'en ai envie, j'en ai besoin, elle ne sait pas…

Elle n'aura pas le droit d'aller plus loin.

 **Ana**

Je n'ai absolument plus aucun contrôle de moi. J'écoute mon corps. Et je me niche dans ses bras. So contact me fait frissonner. J'entends son coeur qui bat dans sa poitrine. Il bat à une vitesse ahurissante, je fais courir mes doigts sur ses bras enlacés autour de moi. Son rythme cardiaque se calme. Il est en confiance avec moi.

 _Mon dieu, je vais exploser … Un flot inimaginable de sensations. L'extase au simple touché._

Je dessine les contours de son visage du bout de mes doigts, il ferme les yeux et pousse une longue expiration. Soudain un détail m'attire. Son torse est rempli de petites cicatrices en demi lunes. Je connais ces cicatrices… Nous avons eu un cas comme ça en pédiatrie. Un enfant qui avait souffert, un enfant dont l'innocence avait été arrachée par un monstre.

Mon coeur se serre. Mes sentiments sont partagés. Je ressens alors une immense peine pour lui. J'approche ma main de ses cicatrices.

Il ouvre tout à coup les yeux, alors que mon doigt est à peine à quelques centimètre de sa peau il attrape mes mains. Et sans rien comprendre je sens ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes, son désir ardent plaqué contre mon ventre.

oOo

 ** _Elle est partie, longtemps, sans laisser de nouvelles, elle m'a effacé, elle m'a anéanti. Puis elle est réapparu sans rien dire sans explication et elle m'a relevé._**

 ** _Elle m'a avoué qu'il l'avait battue et qu'elle avait perdu son bébé, l'avenir que je nous avait imaginé s'était effondré. J'aurais tout fait pour elle, pour son bébé qui serait devenu le mien. J'ai longtemps pleuré cet enfant qui aurait pu transformer ma vie … Cet enfant qui lui aurait ressemblé, cet enfant qui aurait pu grandir entre mes bras. J'aurais fait un père exemplaire, pas comme lui._**

 ** _Je les aurait rendu heureux, elle et lui._**

 ** _Garçon ou fille je m'en fichais pas mal. Je les aurait aimés à en devenir dingue j'avais besoin d'une famille, besoin d'amour, besoin d'elle._**

 ** _Elle ne m'a jamais avoué sa peine d'avoir perdu ce petit bout d'elle. Elle a toujours montré sa domination sur moi._**

 ** _Puis un jour j'ai eu 20 ans et elle m'a quitté pour lui …_**

 ** _Elle m'a quitté pour ce connard de Christian Grey._**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé laisse moi vos avis j'adore vous lire ! Merci et bon week-end tout le monde !**

 **Laters Babe**

 **xoxo**

 **Kate**


	9. 8- Prisonnière de mes failles

**Chapitre 8- Prisonnière de mes failles**

* * *

 **Hello ! Chapitre 8 déjà ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

 **Romeila: Merci beaucoup contente de savoir que Be Mine te plais toujours j'espère que ce chapitre t'apporteras des réponses et ne te décevra pas.**

 **Fleur d'Ange: Merci ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère comme pour Romeila que ce chapitre t'apporteras des réponses et qu'il te plaira ! C'est vraiment super de savoir que ma fiction plaise je suis ravie ! Merci aussi de suivre cette fiction ! Bref MERCI !**

 **Merci à VallaBennet et sarahtt77 pour les favoris et mise en alerte**

* * *

 **Ana**

Je m'enroule dans les draps. Cette soirée a été incroyable, inattendue et magique.

 _Magique._

Non, il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai passé le reste de la soirée blottie dans la chaleur de ses bras dans ce petit bout de paradis où il m'avait conduite.

Oui, il avait très envie de moi, moi de lui. Son corps me le hurlait, le mien aussi. Mais je m'y suis refusée. J'ai besoin de plus…

oOo

 ** _Leila. Ma possession. Elle avait su calmer mes blessures quand Elena m'avait quitté._**

 ** _Quand Elena a quitté le club je me suis servi de Jenna pour entrer en coulisse. J'étais malade de la savoir ici à la merci d'autres hommes._**

 ** _Au moment même où elle m'a reconnu j'ai lu dans son visage qu'elle avait une certaine crainte . Elle m'a dévisagé et a fait mine de me défier._**

 ** _Elle sait l'effet que ça a sur moi._**

 ** _Elle a violemment attrapé le visage de l'une de ses coéquipières et lui a offert un baiser torride. Doucement elle entrepris de faire tomber au sol ses vêtements. Elle s'est dévêtue elle aussi…_**

 ** _J'étais fou de voir ces deux jeunes femmes se donner du plaisir devant moi._**

oOo

 ** _Je n'ai pas bougé j'ai regardé ce spectacle. Leila en dominatrice qui faisait hurler de plaisir sa partenaire._**

 ** _Elle m'a fait penser à Elena. Elle m'a agréablement surpris._**

 ** _\- Isaac …_**

 ** _-Elena …_**

 ** _Mon Elena était ici. Elle me dévisageait._**

 ** _Apeurée, Leila libéra la jeune femme qui se rhabilla aussitôt. Elena fit signe à Leila de ne pas bouger. Elle allait sans doute lui donner une correction._**

 ** _Etais-je près pour ça ?_**

 ** _-Que fais tu ici Isaac …_**

 ** _-Elena tu sais très bien que je suis là tous les soirs, que j'espère apercevoir ton visage…_**

 ** _-Que fais tu ici Isaac…_**

 ** _-Je viens prendre ce qui est à moi._**

 ** _Elena haussa les sourcils et se tourne vers Leila. Elle lui a saisit le menton et lui relève le visage._**

 ** _-Parle Leila, connais tu cet homme ?_**

 ** _-Oui._**

 ** _-Lui appartiens tu ?_**

 ** _-Je lui appartenais avant…_**

 ** _Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Elena._**

 ** _-Reprends ce qui est à toi Isaac, elle est tienne…_**

oOo

 **Christian**

Quand je suis rentré Leila n'était pas là. Elle a découché. Qu'importe je n'avais pas envie d'elle. J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche froide. Ma soirée avec Ana était impressionnante.

Pourtant il ne c'était rien passé. Absolument rien.

La journée qui a suivi je n'ai fait que penser à elle.

Andrea m'a harcelé avec les demandes incessantes de la journaliste Erika Fletcher.

Ana n'avait pas quitté mon esprit. J'accepterais finalement le rendez vous avec Fletcher. Je retournerais au restaurant où j'étais la veille, à la même table, comme pour _revivre cette soirée_ , ma compagnie sera professionnelle mais quitte à supporter une interview autant apprécier les lieux.

oOo

-Isaac ? Pourquoi Isaac ?

-Mon véritable prénom, ma véritable identité …

-Pourquoi avoir changé ?

-Pour tout recommencer bébé…

J'avais pété les plombs quand elle m'avait quitté pour cette pourriture qui était bien plus jeune que moi. Ce pauvre petit malade qui n'adressait la parole à personne. Elle a séduit le fils de sa meilleure amie. Et elle m'a laisse comme un con pour lui.

Elle avait décidé que j'avais suffisamment appris avec elle et que je pouvais voler de mes propres ailes… Elle se trompait j'avais cruellement besoin d'elle.

Et quand j'ai changé d'identité j'ai rencontré Leila. Ma bouffée d'air frais. La deuxième femme de ma vie.

Je caresse le dos nu de Leila. La retrouver me fait un bien fou. J'avais tellement besoin de retrouver un peu de stabilité après avoir revu Elena.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Que se passe t-il, dis moi…

-Il faut que je parte…

-Que tu partes ?

-Je lui appartiens maintenant Jack …

-A qui bébé ?

-Christian Grey.

Grey… Encore une fois ce monstre m'a pris ce qui m'appartient.

Il payera. C'est certain.

oOo

 **Ana**

Une envie un peu folle, un besoin de retourner là bas. Comme pour revivre, une partie de cette soirée qui me hante. Je me suis rendue au restaurant où Grey m'a invité la veille. Tout est similaire, rien n'a bougé. Je suis en plein rêve, je revis le début de cette merveilleuse soirée. Installée au bar du restaurant je contemple la vue. Je n'ai pas encore commandé. Un éclat de rire me surprends. C'est un rire que je connais, c'est une voix qui m'est familière…

 _Mon monde s'est tout à coup écroulé._

Lorsque j'ai reconnu Christian mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Il était là depuis certainement un bon moment. La jolie blonde qui était assise en face de lui semblait prendre un plaisir fou. Ses éclats de rire retentissaient dans tout le restaurant, elle était dangereusement penchée vers lui, dévoilant une bonne partie de son décolleté. Elle le « bouffe » littéralement du regard. Je ne peux pas voir comment il réagit il est dos à moi.

Elle a le droit à la vue …

 _« Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser face à une « telle splendeur » comme vous dites, vous n'auriez pas pu apprécier celui qui se tient en face de vous Ana »._

Donc à ce que je comprends bien, tu ne veux pas être perturbé par la vue pour mieux admirer cette nana …

Je commence à me sentir nauséeuse. Je dois partir. Vite. Loin. J'ai la sensation amère d'avoir été trahie, il s'est joué de moi.

 _Là ma belle tu es ravie d'avoir calmé le jeu hier en n'allant pas coucher avec lui hein !_

Je me lève brusquement, hors de moi, chamboulée, meurtrie, blessée, fragilisée, atteinte au plus profond de moi… En passant je me penche vers la jeune femme, qui au passage n'est pas Leila, sa petite amie.

-Vous devez drôlement lui plaire pour mériter d'être assise face de la vue ! Cela dit vous êtes blonde ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée à tous les deux.

Je me précipite d'un pas déterminé vers les vestiaires. Christian se précipite vers moi et me retient par le bras me forçant à lui faire face.

-Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?

-Rien, je suis juste ravie de voir que vous faites le coup à tout le monde …

-Ana je suis en rendez vous professionnel.

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Un rendez vous professionnel ? Ah oui ici ? Dans le coin où tu tenais tant à m'emmener …

 _C'est ça et moi je suis la reine Victoria._

Discrètement il porte sa main a mon visage et essuie ma larme avec son pouce. Puis se reprend. Je ne peux me retenir de lui aboyer à la figure.

-Professionnel, deux _s_ deux _n,_ pas de _q_ dedans, si je suis bonne en orthographe !

Il lève les yeux au ciel comme agacé.

-Enfin Ana, c'est une journaliste !

-Oui, moi aussi je suis journaliste !

-Ana ne faites pas l'enfant !

-Allez y ne faites pas attention à moi, je n'ai pas les seins refaits ! Vous devriez surement lui offrir un autre verre, et l'emmener faire un tour à la piscine, ça marche a tous les coups !

-Merde Ana ! Je ne vous doit rien ! Je ne vous ai rien promis ! Vous m'avez remis à ma place hier si je me souviens bien ! Vous n'étiez pas non plus sur le point de dîner seule j'imagine…

-Pauvre con !

 _Pauvre con, j'étais revenu pour toi, pour revivre mentalement ces moments de douceur avec toi… Oui j'étais venu dîner seule, j'étais venue pour toi, ton souvenir, ton fantôme et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je te verrai en chair et en os._

Je m'enfuis, loin, vite …

oOo

 **Christian**

Encore une fois elle m'a filé entre les doigts… Je n'ai pas réussi à la retenir la deuxième fois.

Moi un con ?

MOI UN CON ?!

Cette nana a un gros problème. C'est un putain de rendez vous professionnel ! Erika ne m'attire même pas. Je suis fou de rage. Comment ose t-elle me faire une scène de la sorte !

 _Ana reviens moi … Ne me laisse pas seul._

La panique est en moi, je ne contrôle plus rien. Je commence à trembler.

 _Je suis allongé près d'elle, elle a le teint blafard, elle ne bouge pas … Elle ne répond pas à mes caresses … Je tremble…_

 _-Maman, ne me laisse pas, réveille toi…_

Non ! Non pas maintenant !

Les paroles d'Elena me reviennent à l'esprit. Je calme mes tremblements comme elle me l'a appris.

« _Ton âme est aussi noire que la mienne. Tu sais qui tu es … »_

Je réouvre les yeux. Je sais ce qui me calmera. Erika sera mon soulagement.

Oh oui ma belle je suis un monstre et je te le prouverais.

oOo

 **Ana**

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues, je ne sais pas pourquoi encore une fois je pleure à cause de Christian Grey. Je n'attends rien de cette pourriture. J'ai cru voir en lui un homme différent, une sorte de seconde personnalité cachée qui m'a fait tourner la tête.

J'y ai vu un homme … Un vrai.

Mais une fois de plus je me suis trompée, à vouloir trop m'approcher du soleil je me suis brulé les ailes. Je me suis toujours juré de ne pas tomber dans le piège des hommes. Ne pas les laisser me faire souffrir. Or cet homme là inéluctablement cherche à m'anéantir.

Pauvre abruti.

Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour cet homme. Pas pour le monstre… Or je crois que l'homme est enfoui bien profond.

 _Sauve le …_

Non.

Non, je ne peux pas le faire changer, cet homme n'a aucun sens de la fidélité, de la loyauté, il brise tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage et qui lui fait obstacle. Il se sert sans gène et il joue avec tout. Il a tout ce qu'il désire sans jamais se battre pour l'obtenir. Je le déteste. Je le hais. Je le hais de tout mon coeur, de tout mon corps.

Jamais un homme n'avait éveillé en moi un tel sentiment de rage.

Pourtant c'est trop tard.

Trop tard car il m'a capturée, il m'a rendue folle, folle de lui. Je ne passe plus une nuit sans rêver de lui. Il ne se passe pas un instant sans que je pense à lui. Je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour lui. Je crois que ce sentiment qui me hante et qui me rend malheureuse c'est lui qui l'a déclenché. Je crois que j'ai besoin de lui.

 _« Vous m'avez manqué toute la nuit et toute la journée, je suis resté dans mon bureau, en mal de vous … Là bas vous me manquiez; votre parfum ancré dans la pièce, c'était doux._

 _Vous avez peur … C'est ça vous être pétrifiée . C'est vous qui refusez de voir. Ne me jugez pas Ana, c'est vrai je suis votre opposé. Je ne peux vous décrire ce que je ressens parce que je ne connais pas les mots pour qualifier ce qui me hante depuis deux jours, au point de me laisser croire que tout pourrait changer, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que j'attends de vous. Là tout de suite je me moque du passé, des combats que j'ai mené, du monde autour autour de moi, j'ai envie de vivre pour la première fois. Je vous demande une soirée Ana, rien qu'une soirée entière, je n'attends rien de vous, je veux juste vous savoir près de moi. »_

En essuyant mes larmes j'attrape mon téléphone.

oOo

 **Christian**

Nos deux coupes s'entrechoquent dans un tintement de cristal. Je prolonge notre soirée dans l'ambiance feutrée de ma suite.

-Le meilleur cocktail du monde n'est-ce pas ?

Erika porte la coupe à sa bouche et acquiesce des yeux.

-Je crois que je suis jaloux des grains de sels qui s'abandonnent dans ta bouche.

J'entends alors le bruit de ses dents, elle les fait craquer et joue de sa langue. Je glisse la mienne sur ses lèvres avant de m'aventurer plus avant, bien plus avant.

oOo

Une lumière s'éclaira dans la suite. Un téléphone vibrait au bout du lit. Trop épris par ses ébats Christian n'y prêta pas attention et dans un violent coup de pied de la part d'Erika l'appareil s'effondra au sol.

 _Pauvre con !…_

oOo

 **Elena**

-Tourne encore s'il te plait … Tu es superbe chérie, cette robe tu la prends.

Elle était fatiguée, mais il le fallait. Je prépare ses affaires, je ne dois rien laisser au hasard. Je joue gros. Mais c'est maintenant qu'il faut agir.

-Maman je suis fatiguée … Rentrons s'il te plait.

* * *

 **Des réponses mais un nouveau mystère ... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues ... Et oui tout n'est pas si simple Christian a une personnalité bien complexe qu'Ana va au fil du temps apprendre à dompter ... Où sombrera t-elle dans la noirceur de l'âme de son amant ?**

 **Je vous embrasse toutes en ces temps de tristesse, je profite pour écrire un petit mot pour toutes les victimes des attentats de Paris et toutes les victimes de la cruauté humaine ... Restons forts la paix reviendra.**

 **Bon week-end**

 **Kate**


	10. 9- Confusions

**Chapitre 9- Confusions**

* * *

 **Hello, suite à mon petit mot ça y est je suis de retour avec ma fiction ! Et comme promis je vous ai fait un chapitre bien plus long que les précédents ! Et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez j'ai vraiment donné de moi dans ce chapitre et j'espère vraiment qu'il saura trouver un public !**

* * *

 **Petits mots pour vous :**

 **Romeila: Merci infiniment pour ton soutien sans faille ! Je suis presque sûre que tu aimeras ce chapitre !**

 **Tina: La suite est là :) Merci**

 **Fleur d'Ange: Merci aussi d'être là et de m'avoir répondu ! J'espère toi aussi ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre !**

 **FSOGFanFictionAddiction: Merci d'avoir répondu aussi ! La suite et là et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses**

* * *

 **Ana**

Les photos d'Erika et de Christian n'avaient pas mis longtemps à sortir dans la presse, et l'intéressé n'avait pas fait de démenti. Je ne sais pas ce qui me faisait le plus de mal, les voir aussi complices sur ces clichés volés, la beauté presque insultante de cette journaliste, ou bien encore le fait de me dire qu'ils avaient peut-être passé une nuit torride.

Ces dernières semaines je n'avais plus eu aucunes nouvelles, je suivais les nouvelles de Grey dans la presse affairé à prendre soin du tiers monde et à réaliser de nombreuses fusions et acquisitions d'entreprises.

Je m'étais concentrée sur mon diplôme et sur mes patients, Kate était partie faire un tour du monde journalistique, la vie à la colocation était bien plus calme sans mon acolyte.

J'avais aussi pu prendre du temps pour moi. Vous l'aurez sûrement deviné j'ai passé mon temps à me remettre en question et à imaginer milles et unes histoire possibles avec cet homme qui me perturbait tant… Croiser la superbe Grace Grey à l'hôpital était presque devenu une torture, j'admirais cette femme, elle représentait véritablement tout ce que j'avais toujours admiré: une grande travailleuse avide d'apprendre toujours extrêmement douce avec ses patients, une vie de famille accomplie et un talent particulier pour charmer son auditoire. Christian devait tenir ça d'elle…

 _Merde Ana ! Ce type s'en tape de toi c'est bien compris !_

Ce matin j'avais dû soutenir ma thèse devant un amphithéâtre bondé, mais j'étais sûre de moi, j'avais toujours voulu faire ça et voir Ray au premier rang avait été ma plus grande fierté. J'avais travaillé dur et les stages s'étaient enchaînés, les gardes aussi. Il y avait eu de grands moments de stress, de l'adrénaline, des larmes et le doute. Beaucoup de remises en question… Qui étais-je pour tenir la vie de mes patients entre mes mains… Et pourtant la vie m'avait conduite ici. Et j'exposais le fruit de ma recherche sur l'espoir qu'apportaient les nouvelles techniques de « chirurgie éveillée » de tumeurs cérébrales inopérables en collaboration avec des orthophonistes afin de maintenir la faculté oratoire des patients intacte.

J'avais choisi cet axe de recherche car la parole avait pour moi une place fondamentale dans la réalisation de soi. J'estimais que l'homme avait cette chance de pouvoir communiquer… La parole laisse nos émotions s'échapper et inspirer d'autres, les réconforter, parfois blesser… La parole peut-être insignifiante, apporter énormément ou être vaine… Mais elle me fascinait.

Mon temps de parole était terminé, les gens applaudirent, ce fût un franc succès. J'étais officiellement devenue le docteur Steele. Et je dois avouer que ça m'effrayait… Je n'ai jamais été de celles qui prenaient les décisions j'étais plutôt réservée et dans ma bulle. Hyde m'avait souvent marché sur les pieds et convoqué à des « pauses café » plus qu'embarrassantes dont je n'avais pas pu m'échapper.

Il était là lui aussi, le regard braqué sur moi. Et c'était véritablement gênant.

 _Il ne manquait qu'une personne…_

 **Jack**

Elle était délicieuse avec son petit chemisier immaculé fluide, un pantalon noir qui savait mettre en valeur ses longues jambes si fines … Perchée sur des hauts talons, Anastasia Steele fascinait la salle avec ses rapports d'observation et ses recherches. Elle m'aurait presque fait saliver.

 _Mon cher Grey crois moi tu me payeras bientôt énormément…_

En effet j'avais surpris une conversation entre Steele et une jeune interne à laquelle elle se confiait sur la complexité d'un homme. Il ne me fallut que quelques centaines de dollars pour convaincre cette petite idiote d'obtenir le nom de celui qui faisait chavirer le coeur d'Anastasia. Et encore une fois cette ordure avait quelque chose qui m'avait été refusé. Mais il était hors de question que je lui cède Anastasia.

Mon plan se mettait doucement en place et mes griffes se refermeraient bientôt sur celui qui avait brisé ma vie. Et j'allais prendre la sienne sans état d'âme.

 **Christian**

Irritable.

C'est ce que je suis.

C'est ce que je ressens. Et c'est tout ce que mon psy à trouvé à me diagnostiquer ce mois-ci, une irritabilité chronique.

 **Ana**

J'étais rentrée à la maison après toute cette excitation de la soirée, les multiples verres de champagnes que mes amis et moi avions bu pour fêter notre grand plongeon dans cette nouvelle vie professionnelle qui s'offrait à nous.

J'avais la possibilité d'ouvrir mon propre cabinet mais je préférais rester à disposition à l'hôpital et d'y assurer mes consultations.

C'était presque irréaliste je n'aurais jamais imaginé enfin atteindre cet objectif que je m'étais fixé.

Le livre de Grey posé sur la table du salon m'arracha une grimace. Pourquoi m'obsédait-il autant…

 _Tu veux la vérité Ana, tu n'est qu'une pauvre écervelée qui a cru au coup de foudre, on est toutes passées par là tu sais, oui nous les pauvres petites filles qui croient à l'amour éternel et au prince charmant. Hors aujourd'hui ma belle ce prince il n'existe pas._

 _Ou ce sont d'autres qui ont le loisir de se réveiller à leurs côtés._

Christian Grey n'était pas un prince charmant, je le savais.

C'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me tira de ma rêverie.

Je ne sais pas quelle mouche me piqua à cet instant. Je ne sais pas par quel droit je me suis octroyée cet espoir. Et pourtant encore une fois je venais de me décevoir toute seule.

Non ce n'était pas le nom de Grey qui s'affichait sur l'écran de ce fichu portable. C'était celui de Jack Hyde.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis forcée à lui répondre.

 _Pourquoi cet appel a fait chavirer ma vie et pourquoi sans le savoir je rentrais dans une mécanique diaboliquement orchestrée par un pervers manipulateur qui bouleverserait mon destin et le sien … Je ne le savais pas encore mais tout était sur le point de changer._

-Ana bonsoir ! Vous étiez fabuleuse ! Tout ne monde n'avait d'yeux que pour vous ! C'est de loin l'une des meilleures thèses auxquelles j'ai eu le loisir d'assister !…

Je n'ai pas entendu le reste de sa tirade dithyrambique à propos de ma « prestation » je savais bien que ce discours mielleux n'avait d'autre finalité que celle de m'attirer dans son lit.

-Je vous remercie Dr Hyde … Répondis-je timidement.

-Ana appelez moi Jack… Répliqua t-il sur un ton enjôleur.

Il y eut un bref silence puis il reprit.

-Vous trouverez ça sûrement déplacé Ana … Mais accepteriez vous de venir me rejoindre pour prendre un verre ?

 _Pouah …_

Rien ne me dégoûtait plus que ce Jack Hyde… Et pourtant je me sentais terriblement seule. Les réflexions auxquelles je m'étais adonnée ces derniers jours ne m'avaient pas menées loin. Elles n'avaient fait que me guider vers l'inéluctable vérité … J'étais seule. Terriblement seule.

J'ai toujours rejeté ceux qui avaient essayé de franchir mon mur de protection; j'ai beaucoup souffert et je n'ai jamais laissé la chance à ceux qui s'approchaient de moi entrer dans mon monde. Je ne les aient jamais laissés saisir ma complexité et je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un m'aimer. Trop insaisissable aux yeux de Kate, la fille trop inaccessible toujours à la recherche de celui qui pourra faire vibrer mon âme. J'avais les yeux rivés sur ce merveilleux roman de Jane Austen… _Orgueil et préjugés_. Pourquoi continuer à prétendre que ce Monsieur Darcy viendrait un jour si je ne mettais pas pour une fois mon orgueil de côté et mes préjugés au placard.

Pourquoi ne pas laisser sa chance à cet homme qui fait des pieds et des mains pour me conquérir depuis des mois et qui ce soir par un heureux hasard se sent pousser des ailes grâce à l'alcool et qui me propose une nouvelle fois de mettre fin à cette solitude qui me ronge.

Celui que je désirais tant voir venir vers moi n'en avait que faire de ma petite personne. Ce géant était tout simplement inaccessible et je me doute que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons que moi. C'était certainement ce genre d'homme si attirant qu'un claquement de doigt entraînait la course effrénée de dizaines de femmes plus belles les unes que les autres prêtes à se sacrifier pour ne serais-ce que partager un petit instant avec lui.

-Ana ? M'interrompit Jack.

 _Ciel !_

Avais-je mis tant de temps à réfléchir le laissant suspendu à son téléphone dans l'attente d'une réponse. Son ton tout d'un coup si gêné me laissait penser qu'il avait renoncé à l'espoir que ma réponse puisse être positive. Et pourtant c'est à ce moment précis que tout à changer que mon regard est devenu plus tendre à son attention et que j'ai succombé, j'ai abandonné tout ce à quoi je me raccrochais et c'est finalement sans m'en rendre compte que ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche

-Où êtes vous ? Attendez moi.

xxx

Les premiers temps de ma relation avec Jack Hyde étaient tout ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de plus normal. Ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé mais c'était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de simple. Je trouvais souvent mon bureau à l'hôpital rempli de bouquets de roses, il me couvrait de bijoux que je ne mettais pas. Il avait toujours ce besoin de s'afficher avec moi ne respectant pas ma pudeur et mon besoin de discrétion. Je ne pense pas que l'on pourrait me qualifier d'amoureuse; je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais probablement jamais. Du moins pas de Jack c'est certain. Malgré cela j'avais pris un certain goût à être en sa compagnie car il avait toujours ces petites attentions si délicates qui me permettaient de fermer les yeux sur son exubérance et sur son manque de finesse.

Je ne pense pas pouvoir me permettre de faire la fine bouche avec les hommes. Kate n'approuvait pas cette relation, à distance elle m'avait fait savoir qu'à son retour elle chasserait ce grossier personnage de ma vie. Je ne sais pas véritablement comment qualifier mon bonheur.

 _Je suis heureuse je vous assure…_

Peut-être pas autant que je l'aurais cru je dois bien l'avouer. Mais la perspective de me retrouver à nouveau seule m'effrayait. Ma relation avec le docteur Grey s'était peu à peu dégradée presque comme si elle m'évitait…

Grace avait une fois essayé de me mettre en garde de son présentement au sujet de Jack. J'avais trouvé ça très déplacé et j'avais obstinément refusé de la croire, les différentes rumeurs sur une éventuelle liaison qu'il pourrait avoir avec une des infirmières n'avait pour moi aucun sens. Je connaissais l'homme qui partageait ma vie et je n'avais pas besoin des conseils de Grace Grey. Avait-elle au moins appris l'indélicatesse dont son fils avait pu faire preuve avec moi quelques mois plus tôt … Savait-elle que je n'avais absolument aucune nouvelles de lui hors celles que tout le monde pouvait se procurer dans la presse.

Je m'étais abandonnée à ce besoin d'amour et à ce vide que j'avais maintenu à créer pendant un certain temps.

Ce matin là c'était pourtant une matinée comme les autres j'avais été d'astreinte toute la nuit et j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps à surveiller les constantes vitales d'une jeune patiente qui avait été admise pour violences conjugales, la jeune femme avait été admise dans un état critique. Je m'étais attachée à cette patiente elle n'était pas encore sortie du coma mais j'avais ressenti le besoin de me trouver près d'elle quand elle se réveillerai.

Nous n'avions pas réussi à contacter sa famille elle semblait seule livrée à elle même victime des blessures d'un monstre et dont la voisine avait été alertée en entendant une violente dispute. Les traits de cette jeune femme m'étaient presque familiers…

Certaines infirmières allaient même jusqu'à dire _qu'elle me ressemblait._

Et c'est ce matin là que Christian Grey choisit pour refaire surface dans ma vie e bouleverser le fragile équilibre que j'avais réussi à construire.

Il est entré dans mon bureau, faisant irruption sans prendre la moindre précaution. Il était en face de moi, et me toisait.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser, ses yeux étaient cernés et j'aurais presque juré que ses mains tremblaient…

 **Christian**

J'étais en réunion i mois.

Puis Grace m'a passé un coup de fil.

Probablement le plus perturbant de ma vie.

Et quand j'ai appris qu'elle n'était plus mienne je suis entrée dans cette phase que mon psy à qualifié de semi-dépressionnaire. Et je l'ai viré.

Aujourd'hui 6 mois plus tard j'ai perdu le contrôle. Cette pensée était toujours là et elle m'obsédait. Et j'ai un nouveau psy.

Le docteur Flynn, une vielle connaissance.

oOo

 _Maman m'emmène souvent voir ce jeune monsieur, Le docteur Flynn, et je me tiens devant lui, je joue avec les jouets que maman m'achète et en silence il m'observe. Lui aussi ne dit rien et il sourit._

 _Je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui…_

oOo

J'aurais dû appeler Flynn, j'aurais vraiment dû.

 **Ana**

Oui c'était certain maintenant ses mains tremblaient et je pouvais presque deviner une veine se dessiner sur son front. Et encore une fois je venais de quitter le monde dans lequel je m'étais installée ces six derniers mois. Comme si en une seconde on pouvait balayer toute une thérapie, toute une construction, tout un travail sur soi.

Je n'ai pas osé briser son silence.

J'ai penché la tête et je l'ai encouragé à s'exprimer. A faire usage de la parole en premier. Je voulais que ça vienne de lui, j'y tenais vraiment.

Et je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Pourtant c'était bel et bien lui, toujours aussi élégant avec cette chemise blanche éclatant sur laquelle tombait une cravate bleue ciel à moitié détachée. Il portait un costume noir comme la nuit qui mettaient en valeur son corps si parfaitement dessiné.

Animal.

Bestial.

 _Presque violent._

 _Je ne l'ai pas reconnu._

Il s'est approché d'un pas décidé et il semblait si différent il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui ne me plaisait pas.

Et ça m'angoissait, je ne trouvais plus en lui ces traits enfantins qui m'avaient séduites sous ses airs d'homme inébranlable j'avais cru percevoir une sensibilité qui aurait pu s'apparenter à la mienne mais visiblement je m'étais trompée.

Sa chasse n'a duré que peu de temps et en trop peu de temps pour que je puisse pleinement réaliser il m'avait attrapé et plaqué ses lèvres contres les miennes.

Et ce baiser m'a complètement bouleversée.

Il n'y avait rien de doux, rien de passionné c'était purement bestial. Une pulsion animale qui n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Un goût métallique se rependait dans ma bouche. C'était du sang…

Christian grey venait de me mordre.

La douleur commença à se faire sentir. Je le repoussait violemment bien qu'il venait de mettre toute sa puissance à maintenir ma tête contre la sienne.

 _Et je dois avouer que j'étais particulièrement déçue…_

-Mais vous êtes dingue ?! M'offusquais-je.

Il s'est reculé, brusquement et il semblait perdu, peut-être même plus que moi à cet instant précis. Et alors que j'aurais dû me sentir mal j'ai ressenti une immense compassion à son égard.

 _Mais enfin Ana t'es dingue ?! Ce type est malade, un vrai malade !_

Christian semblait troublé, il semblait ne pas s'attendre à ce que je puisse le repousser. J'en aurais presque culpabilisé, mais cette lueur dans ses yeux m'inquiétait véritablement. Je ne pourrais trouver les mots justes pour la qualifier …

 _Si tu n'en es pas capable Ana c'est que c'est bel et bien un type dangereux et déséquilibré qui se cache sous son fric et sa renommée pour prendre les femmes comme toi pour des connes !_

J'essayais de faire taire cette voix en moi qui me poussait à ressentir une véritable peur de l'homme que j'avais en face de moi.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui parler, lui demander pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte et chercher à comprendre la violence et les motifs qui ont fait qu'il soit dans un tel état de stress. Les cernes sous ses yeux laissent penser qu'il avait dû passer une partie de la nuit éveillé, elles étaient presque violacées, prenait-il des médicaments ?

Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus c'était ce tremblement. Etait-il en manque ?

Non … Non Christian je ne peux pas le croire tu ne peux pas te droguer…

-Tout va comme tu veux ma chérie ? Nous interrompit Jack en faisan irruption à son tour dans mon bureau.

Les deux hommes se scrutèrent. Et les yeux de Jack m'inquiétèrent encore bien plus que ceux de Grey.

-Non … Balbutiais-je. Enfin oui, tout va bien Monsieur Grey était sur le point de s'en aller je crois.

Le brun ténébreux était stoïque sont regard braqué sur moi, celui de Jack le fusillant.

 _Alors là pour le coup si tu t'y attendais._

-Il va falloir que tu nous laisse un instant Jack je dois rédiger l'ordonnance de Monsieur Grey attends moi à la cafétéria tu veux bien ?

Jack semblait bouillonner de rage. Et à son tour je ne le reconnu pas. Pour un court instant j'avais quitté le regard de Christian Grey pour me concentrer sur celui de l'homme dont je partageais la vie. Et je n'éprouvais aucune fierté, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi menaçant.

Le deux homme ne se connaissaient pourtant pas …

Pas à ma connaissance du moins.

-Jack ?

Soudain, Jack dans un accès de colère brisa un vase qui se trouvait dans l'entrée de mon bureau. Grey semblait perdu.

-C'est docteur Hyde ! Hurla t-il en quittant mon bureau claquant la porte avec une violence inouïe.

 **Christian**

 _Il va revenir, encore, pour lui faire du mal. J'ai peur. Elle a peur elle aussi je l'entends sangloter dans les escaliers. Elle me dit de retourner dans ma chambre mais je ne veux pas je voudrais être avec elle._

 _Brusquement la porte claque. Mon sang se glace, il va revenir pour nous faire du mal._

 _« Vous m'entendez Christian, calmez vous, soufflez vous pouvez vaincre cette angoisse … »_

 **Ana**

Il n'avait pas bougé. J'aurais presque pu m'avancer à dire qu'il était apeuré, presque comme un enfant qui revivait un cauchemar et j'aurais voulu le réconforter, lui donne tout l'amour dont il avait été privé.

 _Ana tu délires ! Le mec qui se tient devant toi n'est pas un pauvre enfant battu c'est cette pauvre fille dans le coma qui t'émeus oui, elle oui, cette pauvre fille souffre et un connard lui a fait ce qui est impardonnable. Christian Grey n'est pas un pauvre enfant battu c'est un mégalomane maniaco-dépressif oui…_

Je rédigeais au hasard une ordonnance de peur de Jack puisse lui causer du soucis à sa sortie. Je vérifiais à travers la fenêtre et il était parti. Un soulagement pour nous deux probablement.

-Je vous ai mis un somnifère doux, vous ne semblez pas avoir assez dormi et à en juger par ces tremblements j'espère que ce n'est pas la drogue que vous prenez, j'ai envie de vous faire confiance et croire que vous êtes insomniaque…

Il saisit la feuille que je lui tendit. Il semblait complètement perdu. Et il est parti comme un fugitif. Sans un mot, simplement en toute vitesse.

-Christian attendez …

Son parfum flottait encore dans la pièce et pourtant il venait de me quitter. Et peut-être pour de bon cette fois.

xxx

Rejoindre Jack à a la cafétéria fut la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire de la journée, j'avais senti mon ventre se nouer au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes que je savais que je n'aurais plus l'opportunité de reculer.

Il était posté à une table avec quelques collègues mais ne semblait pas participer au débat mais plutôt à ruminer dans son coin, le poing serré et couvert de petites entailles causées par les éclats de verres du vases contenant les roses rouges qu'il m'avait offertes la veille.

Je ne le connaissais pas si jaloux et si possessif. Il n'avait pas pu voir Grey m'embrasser c'était certain. Pourtant il était bel et bien dans une colère noire, une rage sans pareil et ça m'effrayait.

Lorsque que je me suis approchée de lui il s'est levé brusquement. Et il a saisi ma taille et m'a chuchoté quelque chose.

 _Et j'en suis encore toute retournée…_

-Tu es mon objet. Pas le sien, tu m'appartiens.

Je crois que j'ai passé ma vie à me protéger des hommes. Par peur de ce moment là. Ce moment où un désorienté Christian Grey viendrait obtenir un baiser de moi sans que je l'y autorise ou cette affront que me faisait Jack en me comparant à un objet.

Je frissonnais de peur quand il me relâcha enfin quémandant un baiser que je lui donnais et qui rouvrit l'entaille causée par la morsure de Grey.

-Je t'ai portant dit d'arrêter de de mordiller cette putain de lèvre ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur du goût du sang ! Me cracha t-il en s'éloignant rejoindre des brancardiers qui emmenaient un trauma grave au bloc opératoire.

J'avais véritablement envie de pleurer … et une fois de plus je me suis retenue…

 **Christian**

-« Bien calmez vous Christian nous allons reprendre tout ce que je vous ai enseigné restez calme … Respirez. Vous ne voulez pas parler de ce qui vous bouleverse ? J'en conviens Christian mais vous devez savoir que vous n'êtes certainement pas seul, vous avez une famille à qui vous confier … vous pouvez aussi vous confier à moi. Vous ne serez jamais seul Christian, je respecte votre silence mais sachez que la parole est libératrice…

 **Ana**

Je suis partie le plus loin possible de l'hôpital. Ma patiente est décédée de ses blessures. Et une nouvelle a été admise aux urgences dans la soirée, elle était presque défigurée et présentait des blessures sérieuses. L'équipe de nuit m'avait chassée me trouvant trop impliquée pour gérer ce cas.

 _C'est sûr vu la crise de pleurs que tu as fait lorsque cette patiente est morte. Un médecin ne pleure pas, il doit canaliser ses émotions. Rien ne dois transparaître tu n'as pas le droit d'être triste, tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureuse tu dois rester neutre et donner à tes patients le meilleur de toi Ana, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être faible ou bien de laisser s'échapper la moindre émotion._

 **Jack**

Je me suis rendu au club, plus tôt que d'habitude et j'ai fantasmé sur plusieurs femmes. Elena me les a offertes bien gracieusement car je lui permettait de faire ses petites affaires dans le silence le plus total. Et elle m'avait donné ce que je désirais le plus au monde, Leila.

En ce début de soirée j'ai vu ces filles presque nues, scandaleusement provocantes danser pour moi, et à de nombreuses reprises j'ai eu envie de les brutaliser, de me sentir plus fort qu'elles en plein contrôle de tout. J'aurais voulu être exactement comme Elena aurait voulu que je sois si elle avait terminé ma formation. Mais elle m'a jugé trop faible, elle pensait que je n'avais pas les épaules pour et elle m'a rejeté, elle l'a pris lui à la place. Et ce chien était venu jouer sur mon territoire aujourd'hui, venu consulter celle qui partage mon lit. Probablement qu'il n'avait pas supporté que je lui prenne sa future soumise.

J'ai baisé deux filles ce soir.

Et je ne suis pas repus.

J'en veux encore.

Quand soudain je l'ai vue sur scène. Ma Leila.

Elle est venue danser pour moi.

Et j'ai repensé à Grey et à tout le mal que j'aurais pu lui faire dans le bureau d'Ana, mais c'est encore trop tôt. Lui aussi ignore qui je suis et Ana ne se doute de rien.

La danse de Leila me permit à nouveau de sourire.

J'allais mettre mon plan à exécution, ce soir. Et c'est cette fille qui a tant ému Ana qui allait devenir ma muse.

J'allais faire de Grey un monstre aux yeux d'Ana dans un premier temps, je vais lui enlever ce qui semble tant lui tenir. Et ensuite je vais ruiner sa vie. Comme il a ruiné la mienne.

 **Ana**

J'ai fait ma petite enquête et j'ai enfin trouvé où se terrait le puissant Christian Grey. L'Escala, l'empire Grey.

Certes il n'attendait pas ma venue, mais c'est avec habileté et en m'inspirant d'un des coups majestueux de mon amie Kate que je réussi à me mettre le gardien dans la poche. Et je découvris à qui ressemblait ce fabuleux immeuble de l'intérieur et j'étais subjuguée. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Assez moderne mais épuré et une touche de baroque absolument ce que j'aimais.

Les parties communes de l'immeubles étaient d'une propreté irréprochable.

 _Tu n'as pas le temps Ana de t'attarder sur ces détails ! Vite monte et vas le rejoindre !_

Pour une fois que cette petite voix me guidait vers Grey …

L'ascenseur m'éleva vers le dernier étage avec une vitesse épatante, rien à voir avec les ascenseurs de l'hôpital qui pourtant son très performants.

Je fus accueillie par les hommes de main de Christian. Ils m'affirmèrent que Monsieur Grey ne voulait voir personne et que personne n'était attendu à l'Escala ce soir.

 _Merde… C'est ainsi que ça allait se finir alors … Si prêt du but._

J'avais envie de me débattre et peut-être même encore une fois pour la journée m'effondrer en larmes de colère. Certes cette décision de venir voir Grey était précipitée et certainement pas justifiée mais il le fallait, j'avais besoin d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Il semblait si troublé dans mon bureau et …

-Je suis désolée mais il vous faut repartir madame … Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Monsieur ne reçoit personne ce soir…

-Attendez …

 _Rah c'était quoi son nom déjà ! Le garde du corps de Christian, celui qui nous avait suivi …_

-Taylor ! Je vous en supplie demandez à Monsieur Taylor de venir … Je vous en prie il y a un mal entendu.

L'agent de sécurité fronça les sourcils. Il sembla hésiter un instant.

 _Allez oui tu as bien entendu je connais le nom de son garde du corps, laisse moi le voir !_

Il fit signe à un autre colosse qui disparut pour revenir quelques instants plus tard accompagné du fameux Taylor.

Lui aussi semblait exténué.

Il semblait étonné de me voir

-Monsieur Taylor nous nous sommes croisés je suis Anastasia Steele je travaille à l'hôpital vous m'y avez déjà vue discuter avec Monsieur Grey, vous étiez aussi là lorsque nous … nous avons dîné ensemble. Ecoutez Taylor je me fais du soucis pour Monsieur Grey et j'ai besoin que vous me laissiez le voir un instant…

Taylor m'écoutait attentivement. Son regard restait froid et pourtant j'aurais juré qu'il s'était déridé. Puis il fit signe à son collègue de me libérer et de me laisser déambuler dans le couloir comme une enfant victorieuse à qui on avait donné raison devant l'autorité.

L'appartement de Christian Grey était tout simplement somptueux. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme avec autant de goût. Ou peut-être sa décoratrice avait-elle réussi à saisir la complexité du personnage. Son intérieur semblait révéler chaque aspect, chaque nuance d'une personnalité que j'aurais aimé découvrir. Les notes méliodieusement mélancoliques de la Norma: Aria: Casta Diva de Vincenzo Bellini se mariait à la perfection avec la posture de Grey, dos à moi, comme la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il contemplait l'immensité à travers une immense vitre qui lui donnait un point de vu surplombant la ville.

C'était à couper le souffle.

 _Tu parles de Grey ou de la vue Ana ?!_

Il se retourna vers moi et ferma les yeux. Je m'autorisais à m'avancer vers lui.

-Christian, il fallait que je vous parle. Il fallait que je vous voie…

Il était si beau. Je pouvais observer chacun de ses traits avec un intensité déconcertante. Je les avais déjà étudié longuement mais l'idée de le perdre ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Puis il y a eu ces six mois sans nouvelles, six mois sans l'ombre d'un espoir. Six mois … C'était si long et pourtant en quelques instants passé en sa compagnie je sentais toute ma frustration me quitter.

 _Merde … C'était donc de lui que j'avais besoin._

Ses grands yeux bleus si énigmatiques étaient plongés dans les miens. Et encore une fois il ne disait absolument rien. Le silence absolu. Six mois que je n'avais pas entendu sa voix.

Je portais ma main sur sa poitrine afin d'essayer de sentir son coeur battre dans sa poitrine mais d'un geste vif il saisit mon poignet avant que je ne puisse établir le contact. J'étais un peu désarçonnée mais pourtant la vigueur de sa force ne me dérangeait pas. Nous nous bougions pas il tenait toujours fermement mon poignet en l'air.

-J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix … Je t'en supplie soufflais-je. Je sentais mon coeur sur le point d'exploser.

Où avais-je trouvé l'audace de lui faire un tel aveux.

Soudain tout se brisa. Le rêve fit place au cauchemar.

-Police de Seattle, veuillez lâcher cette jeune femme monsieur Grey nous vous arrêtons pour violence conjugale sur la personne de Leila Williams. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, vous pouvez contacter un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas nous en contacterons un pour vous …

Alors que la voix de la cantatrice entrait dans les aigus et que la tragique musique allait prendre fin je sentais le malaise me gagner et m'effondrais dans les bras d'un policier.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu même si tout semble virer au cauchemar ... On rentre enfin dans l'histoire !**

 **Merci encore mille fois de votre soutien ! Il me tarde de lire vos avis et ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et du fait que désormais ce soit plus fourni ! Sauf vous l'aurez remarqué les passages de Christian qui lui ne s'exprime pas trop contrairement aux tirades de cette attendrissante Ana dans laquelle on s'identifie un peu toutes je crois ...**

 **J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à reprendre l'écriture !**

 **Laters babe,**

 **Kate**

Auteur, _Impatiente de vous lire à votre tour_ , Grey Entreprises Holding, Inc


End file.
